


Coach

by SeinnyaShizuka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: #MingguAkaMido2k15 #PromptBebas #crosspostdariFFN #MidoAka #Friendship!AKaKuro #Friendship!MidoTaka, M/M, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeinnyaShizuka/pseuds/SeinnyaShizuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kedatangan seorang pelatih berkepribadian sedikit unik, mereka melaksanakan latihan menginap selama beberapa hari. Perpaduan antara pelatih yang gengsi dan anak didik yang memiliki lidah tajam tentunya akan menjadi hal unik tersendiri. Dan yang terjadi... "Jadi ini pelatih kita?" , "Diam kau bocah, bisa tidak sehari saja tidak mengomentari aktivitasku?" , "Tetsuya, aku baru sadar kalau sebenarnya iris Kak Midorima itu indah sekali." <br/>untuk #MingguAkaMido2015 prompt #4 (Bebas)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ini adalah crosspost dari akun FFN saya, shizuka clytaemnestra jadi kalau sudah baca mungkin merasa familiar. Dan iya ini crosspost yang harusnya sudah saya post dari sebulan lalu tapi karena terlalu mager ya gitu #yha  
> Untuk MingguAkaMidonya yucc :* maafkan daku yang baru crosspost ya bibeh #dibuang

"Terima kasih untuk bimbingannya selama tiga hari ini, Kak Mayuzumi!"

"Sama-sama, aku harap Teikou bisa kembali menang dalam  _NDSC*_  Kodya tahun ini dan kalian bertiga menjadi  _best speaker_  agar bisa mewakili Tokyo ke tingkat Provinsi."

Ketiga siswa-siswi SMA Teikou tersebut membungkuk hormat, melepas kepergian sang pelatih serigala berbulu domba yang sudah membombardir mereka dengan materi dan ulasan pedas mengenai penampilan dan performa mereka dalam latihan.

"Ah. Akhirnya selesai juga-" Momoi Satsuki melakukan peregangan.

"Kenapa, Momoi- _san_? Kesannya seperti lega sekali, kalau Kak Mayuzumi selesai melatih kita," kata Kuroko separuh bertanya pada rekan bersurai merah mudanya.

"Ya, siapa yang tahan Tetsuya. Aku pribadi juga tidak tahan. Kerjanya hanya merecoki kita dengan ulasan pedas saja- tidak ada niatan untuk memberi contoh dan penjelasan lebih lanjut- ya mana bisa," tukas Akashi.

Ketiga remaja yang dipilih oleh sang ketua asosiasi debat bahasa inggris di Teikou—lazimnya disebut  _Teikou Debating Community_ , Nijimura Shuuzou untuk mewakili sekolah mereka lomba, menghela napas secara bersamaan.

"Mungkin, setelah ini kita harus meminta tolong Nijimura- _senpai_  lagi- aku heran, alumnus kita hebat-hebat namun tak satupun dari mereka cocok sebagai pelatih."

Akashi dan Kuroko dalam hati menyetujui perkataan Momoi. Sudah tiga kali berturut-turut mereka berganti pelatih, namun tidak satupun dari mereka cocok. Dan masalahnya selalu sama.

Terlalu keras, temperamen, tidak bisa memberi penjelasan lugas.

Bahkan ada salah seorang yang nyaris bertengkar dengan Akashi perihal sebuah mosi yang bertajuk "Setuju atau tidak mempekerjakan anak-anak sebagai  _labour_."

"Meminta Nijimura- _senpai_  untuk mencarikan yang lain?-" pertanyaan Kuroko retoris, namun tetap direspon dengan anggukan singkat sebelum ketiganya membalikkan badan untuk kembali memasuki gedung sekolah.

"Tentu saja. Kamu pikir- masih banyak waktu yang tersisa sebelum lomba?"

"Justru itu dia Satsuki, dengan sedikit waktu yang tersisa, memangnya kita masih bisa main-main dengan uji-coba pelatih ini? Menurutku sih tidak." Akashi berkata lugas, sukses membuat Momoi Satsuki bungkam.

"Sudahlah, jangan ribut di sini lagi, nanti aku akan minta tolong Nijimura _-senpai_  melalui pesan singkat. Aku yakin ia sudah pulang sekarang. Besok kita diskusikan lagi. Sebaiknya kalian berdua pulang dan mengisi daya otak kalian lagi, aku yakin otak kalian sudah gosong rasanya dipakai memikirkan argumen untuk negara lain dan masalah internasional yang tadi dibahas."

Titah Akashi menjadi akhir dari percakapan mereka sebelum ketiganya menyusuri lorong Teikou yang dihiasi oleh kaca yang merefleksikan sinar matahari, terbias menjadi warna jingga keunguan dan berpencar menuju tujuan masing-masing- rumah tercinta.

-x-

Nijimura mengerutkan kening begitu ia menjarah ponselnya setelah tiga jam berkutat dengan ilmu-ilmu mengenai peradaban Yunani Kuno.

_Satu pesan diterima._

_Pengirim, Akashi Seijuurou._

Nijimura memijit pelipisnya pelan.

Nampaknya, tanpa ia buka dan teliti satu persatu kata yang ditorehkan Juniornya melalui media elektronik itu, ia sudah bisa menebak isinya.

 _"Nijimura-_ senpai _, maaf mengganggu tapi kayaknya kami bertiga lagi-lagi kurang cocok dengan Kak Mayuzumi. Mohon bantuannya."_

Rekor terbaru- empat kali berganti pelatih. Hasilnya sama saja.

Nijimura jadi pusing sendiri.

Nyaris seluruh rekomendasi alumnus dari pembina klub debat bahasa inggirs yang ia pimpin sudah ia uji coba.

Mayuzumi Chihiro, Imayoshi Shouichi, Hyuuga Junpei, Aida Riko.

Dan keempatnya gagal. Masalah klasik selalu diadukan Akashi secara implisit mengenai keempatnya. Yang berintikan bahwa mereka memang hebat, kelewat bagus dan pintar sebagai _debaters_ , namun tidak memiliki bakat sebagai guru.

Mengaduk-aduk notes kecil yang selalu ia bawa sebagai otak eksternalnya- Nijimura membuka lembar tengah-tengah yang berisikan sebuah nama.

_'Mungkin memang ini saatnya meminta tolong padanya. Semoga saja aku tidak berakhir nelangsa lagi seperti tahun lalu.'_

Separuh was-was dan takut, Nijimura mengetik angka demi angka dan memencet tombol hijau untuk memanggil panggilan.

"Halo- selamat malam Kak Midorima, maaf mengganggu. Ini Nijimura Shuuzou—"

_**.** _

_**Coach** _

_**Kuroko no Basket (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki** _

_**Warning: AU! Teikou High School. 16!AkaKuroMomoi. 17!Nijimura. 20!Midorima dan character lain yang umurnya dirombak. MidoAka dominated. Friendship! Akakuro & MidoTaka** _

_**#AkaMidoWeek2015 #4 (Prompt Bebas)** _

_**The 2** _ _**nd** _ _**and 3** _ _**rd** _ _**chapter will be updated in day #5 (Teikou) & #7 (Shintarou)** _

_**.** _

"Kalian akan kedatangan pelatih baru besok. Dan aku memutuskan untuk mengadakan training camp untuk kalian."

Kuroko kira ada hal penting yang akan disampaikan Ketuanya itu sehingga ia harus mengorbankan tiga puluh menitnya yang berharga di kelas bahasa, ternyata—

"Tapi Nijimura _-senpai_ , bukankah alumnus kita sudah dicoba semua dan hasilnya memang semuanya jelek dalam mengajar?" sanggah Akashi.

"Yah- sebenarnya ada satu yang masih aku simpan."

"Jadi si kakak yang menjadi alternatif terakhir ini yang paling bagus diantara keempatnya atau paling jelek? Sampai kau menyembunyikannya."

Nijimura menggaruk kepalanya. Bingung mau menjawab pertanyaan juniornya yang sudah menatapnya tajam.

"Eh..."

"Jawaban ragu-ragu. Aku yakin dia jelek. Kalau gitu aku nggak mau  _training camp_. Mending latihan sendiri."

Nijimura makin pusing. Kadang-kadang ia berpikir, ini sebenarnya yang senior dan junior, siapa. Kenapa ujung-ujungnya malah ia yang merasa terintimidasi.

"Akashi… Dengar dulu hei—"

"Nijimura Shuuzou? Ada apa kau memanggilku ke sini? Aku ini sedang sibuk  _nanodayo._ "

Nijimura terkejut. Suara yang menurut ia sangat unik itu benaran tiba. Pemuda berumur tujuh belas –nyaris delapan belas tahun itu membalikkan badannya, menghadap ke sumber suara dan bermaksud untuk menyapa pemuda berkaus polo dan celana jins yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Ah, Kak Midori—"

"Siapa lagi orang yang memiliki aksen aneh dalam berbicara ini, Nijimura _-senpai_?"

Akashi blak-blakan. Nijimura tepuk jidat. Yang menjadi topik mengernyitkan kening.

"Hei bocah, kamu siapa? Tidak sopan sekali menghina orang yang lebih tua, terlebih menyinggung ciri khas." Midorima menatap nanar Akashi yang tengah berada di belakang Nijimura.

"Aku? Akashi Seijuurou. Kelas sebelas. Program IPS. Kami dipanggil Nijimura-senpai ke sini perihal pelatih baru. Dan kamu siapa? Kakak Berkacamata?" respon Seijuurou agak sinis. Momoi dan Kuroko hanya diam sekitar satu meter di sebelah Akashi. Keduanya tidak mau cari masalah karena memiliki firasat bahwa—

Midorima mengangkat alis. Kemudian ia tersenyum kecil sebelum menampakkan gestur menaikkan kacamata. "Midorima Shintarou. Fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Tokyo. Aku dipanggil Nijimura Shuuzou untuk melatihmu, bocah."

\--bahwa Kakak Berkacamata ini adalah pelatih mereka yang dipanggil Nijimura.

Benar kan.

"Oh, jadi Kakak toh—pelatih kita. Baiklah. Mohon bimbingannya ya, Kak Midorima." Nada Akashi tidak berubah. Bahkan sekarang terdengar lebih menantang ketimbang tadi.

Nijimura mulai keringat dingin melihat perang tatap-menatap tidak bersahabat yang dilancarkan oleh senior yang berusia tiga tahun diatasnya dengan juniornya ini.

_Mampus. Jangan bilang habis ini aku akan didamprat lagi oleh Kak Midorima lewat telepon._

_-x-_

" _-I have proven to you, that our case is still standing until in the end of this debate. And because of that, we beg you, to support our house, thank you."_

Akashi mengakhiri pidatonya sebagai pembicara ketiga. Nijimura menghela napas. Tubuhnya pegal juga duduk diam dan mendengarkan enam juniornya yang sejak tadi memperdebatkan topik mengenai pemerintah akan menggunakan negara berkembang sebagai tuan rumah dari ajang olah raga dunia.

"Nijimura _-senpai_ , ada  _reply speech_ nggak?" Momoi mengacungkan tangannya.

"Nggak. Aku cepat-cepat. Lagipula kalian sudah bisa kan, melakukannya ? Membagi debat ini menjadi beberapa  _clash_ atau permasalahan utama kemudian mengelompokkan argumen mereka dan kemudian kalian jelaskan kenapa argumen kalian masih  _standing_ sampai akhir. Dan setahuku sih  _reply speech_ tidak begitu diperhatikan kecuali kalau hasil dan poin kalian beda tipis dengan tim lawan." Nijimura melebarkan kertas penjurian yang sejak tadi ia lipat-lipat menjadi empat jendela bagian. "Kita langsung  _assessment_  saja ya. Nah mulai dari pembicara pertama tim proposisi—Haizaki…"

"—Begitu, sudah mengerti?"

Keenam orang yang menjadi sasaran Nijimura mengangguk.

"Bagus. Tingkatkan lagi kemampuan kalian. Sekarang kalian boleh pulang."

Setelah keenamnya meninggalkan ruangan, Nijimura beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki, dan berjalan mengambil tasnya yang ia tinggal di meja pojokan dekat pintu.

"Nijimura- _senpai_. Aku mau tanya sesuatu."

"Whoa! Kuroko kamu mengagetkanku." Nijimura terlonjak dan mengelus dada. Juniornya yang satu ini memang memiliki hawa keberadaan yang beda tipis dengan makhluk gaib.

"Kenapa harus Kak Midorima? Maksudku, kenapa harus ada pelatih lagi? Aku pikir latihan kita dengan pelatih sudah cukup sih," jelas Kuroko panjang lebar.

Nijimura membalikkan badan, menatap juniornya dengan tatapan aneh sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini sambil jalan pulang. Ngomong-ngomong, Akashi dan Momoi mana? Sekalian mereka juga ajak membicarakan hal ini."

"Kebetulan sekali, sepertinya Akashi-kun dan Momoi-san masih di gerbang karena mereka berdua pun juga kepo perihal ini."

_-x-_

Layaknya siswa yang mendengarkan gurunya mengajar, ketiganya fokus mendengar cerita senior bersurai gelap yang duduk berhadapan dengan mereka. Sekarang keempatnya tengah makan malam di sebuah restoran cepat saji, Maji Burger.

Restoran yang bukan Akashi sekali, namun karena ia terlanjur penasaran, ia terpaksa mengekor Kuroko dan  _senpai_ nya yang kebetulan ingin menu cepat saji.

"Jadi, Kak Midorima itu lulus tiga tahun yang lalu—Berarti ia sekarang sudah semester enam atau tujuh. Empat tahun yang lalu, ketika ia kelas dua SMA, dia mewakili Jepang menuju ajang internasional- _World School Debating Championship._ Dan darisana, ia mendapat akses lebih mudah untuk mencari Fakultas Kedokteran. Nah semenjak menjadi mahasiswa, ia tetap mengikuti latihan debat, karena di ajang universitas pun ada lomba yang seperti kalian, namanya  _World University Debating Championship—WUDC,_ singkatnya." Nijimura meneguk sodanya.

"Tapi semenjak semester empat—kalau tidak salah, ia berhenti karena pelajarannya semakin berat, sementara debat juga membutuhkan perhatian yang banyak—Semenjak itu dia juga jarang mau melatih. Padahal ia adalah alumni Teikou. Tahun lalu, kalau tidak salah sewaktu aku minta tolong sama dia, yang ada aku malah dimarahi karena mengganggu dia. Ya, mungkin dia sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Fakultas yang ia jalani cukup sulit sih—"

Nijimura menghela napas, agak ngeri juga ia mengingat-ngingat masa-masanya sebagai anak hijau di Teikou—Dimintai tolong oleh senior yang melatihnya untuk menghubungi Midorima—Berakhir nelangsa.

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin kalian memanfaatkan kedatangan Kak Midorima, karena kebetulan saat ini dia sedang tidak sibuk. Aku yakin Kak Midorima itu bagus dalam melatih, makanya aku langsung memutuskan untuk mengadakan  _training camp_ tiga hari lagi. Dilakukan lima hari empat malam. Rabu siang kalian mulai ke tempat yang aku pesan, Minggu siang selesai. Nanti aku dan yang lain akan mengunjungi kalian di waktu senggang—"

Momoi dan Kuroko hanya mengangguk—entah itu mengangguk karena memang berniat atau kasihan melihat wajah Nijimura yang mulai tertekuk lagi.

Namun tidak bagi Akashi yang malah menyeringai setelah mendengar latar belakang Midorima.

-x-

" _M-Maaf! Momoi! Nampaknya sewaktu aku pesan kamarnya, pegawai yang aku ajak ngomong agak salah paham! Jadi kalian sekarang terjebak seperti ini! Ah, bagaimana ya, kenapa jadinya hanya dua kamar—Padahal aku pesan tiga, Untuk kamu satu, Kuroko dan Akashi, serta Kak Midorima. Ah—Y-Ya nanti pulang sekolah aku kesana!_ Bye!  _Aku mau ulangan."_

Telepon dari Nijimura terputus begitu saja. Momoi memandang ponselnya dengan wajah datar.

Sial.

Kalau begini dia bisa terjebak dengan dua remaja lainnya selama empat malam.

"Momoi kamu pakai kamarku saja- Biar aku yang tidur sama Kuroko dan Akashi nanti. Tidak enak saja sepertinya kalau kamu harus tidur sama mereka. Kamu cewek,  _nanodayo_. Dan aku sebagai satu-satunya orang dewasa di sini, bertanggung jawab terhadap kalian."

"Sok dewasa."

Midorima mendelik dalam diam ke arah Akashi.

"Bocah, kamu diam saja dan turuti perkataanku,  _nanodayo._ "

"He? Aku tidak mau tidur denganmu, Kak Midorima."

"Siapa juga yang ingin tidur denganmu. Kau sama Kuroko di kasur yang besar, aku sendiri yang kecil. Tidak sudi aku tidur denganmu."

"Ish!"

Mulai lagi...

Momoi rasanya ingin meneror Nijimura saja karena sang empu tidak ikut dalam _training camp_  dan membiarkannya serta Kuroko terjebak dengan duo Midorima-Akashi yang selalu rusuh.

Dari awal mereka menjemput Midorima di rumahnya—

_"Hai kak. Butuh berapa lama berdandan? Kita sudah lumutan nunggu di sini-"_

Padahal Akashi sendiri yang memaksa mereka untuk berangkat sejam lebih awal dari waktu yang ditentukan oleh perjanjian kemarin.

Dan ketika mereka semua makan siang setelah menjemput Midorima—

" _He, ternyata Kak Midorima nafsu makannya besar juga. Lihat saja menunya yang paling beragam."_

" _Diam. Dengan porsi yang pas dan ideal seperti ini aku tidak kekurangan gizi. Lihat saja tinggiku yang pas untuk seumuran dua puluh tahun-_ nanodayo _."_

_Penghinaan secara tidak langsung. Akashi tersinggung. Midorima makan dengan tenang._

Oh tidak. Bisa-bisa ketika ia tidur di kamar yang seharusnya ditempati Midorima—esok hari ketika ia menengok Kuroko dan Akashi, kamar sebelah sudah hancur lebur karena perang antara Akashi dan Midorima.

Harusnya ia tidak usah repot-repot menelepon Nijimura—Toh juga kamar yang disediakan ada dua. Kamar pribadi Midorima—Dan lagi satu kamar untuk mereka yang sudah terdiri dari satu kasur  _king size_ dan satu kasur  _single bed._  Ia bisa membiarkan Kuroko dan Akashi tidur sekasur saja.

Ya. Momoi harus meluruskan ini sebelum—

"Kak Midorima mesum ya, ingin tidur dengan anak di bawah umur. Aku masih enam belas tahun. Diam-diam kau pedofil juga ternyata."

-Akashi mulai lagi.

Perempatan muncul di kening Midorima. Pelatih mereka yang kata Nijimura t _sundere_ itu memerah.

"H-Hei! Aku hanya menyarankan hal yang bijak! Jangan menuduhku seperti itu bo—"

"Sudahlah Akashi-kun, Kak Midorima. Lebih baik kita taruh barang-barang dulu di sini secara acak kemudian latihan. Masalah ini bisa diurus nanti malam. Jangan membuatku menyia-nyiakan empat hari waktu sekolahku hanya untuk berdiri di sini dan menonton kalian berdebat sendiri."

Tiba-tiba tubuh mungil Kuroko berada di antara keduanya yang sudah siap adu jontos.

Menohok dan lugas.

Momoi haleluya dalam hati, ada juga satu orang yang waras di sini- walau suka menghilang tiba-tiba seperti hantu.

-x-

Midorima mengernyitkan keningnya. Kertas penjurian adalah titik fokusnya selama tiga puluh menit terakhir. Iris zamrudnya yang tersembunyi di balik lensa minus itu menatap secarik kertas tersebut seolah-olah sampah.

"Aku rasa— _r_ _ole_ kalian sebagai pembicara harus diubah  _nanodayo._ Melihat kalian melawan diri sendiri begini—sebagai tim mendukung dan menolak—Aku kurang puas. Aku ingin kita berdebat sekali lagi. Akashi kamu jadi pembicara pertama, Momoi jadi yang kedua, dan Kuroko jadi yang ketiga. Mosinya adalah  _This House Believes That Socialism is Better Than Capitalism—_ mosi Ekonomi."

Perkataan Midorima disambut oleh decakan kesal Akashi karena ia kurang suka mosi ekonomi.

-x-

"Kak Midorima?"

Midorima yang tengah membereskan baju-bajunya menoleh ke arah Kuroko. "Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?" Midorima menggangguk. Membiarkan Kuroko duduk bersila disampingnya yang tengah mengobrak-abrik kopernya.

Sesi latihan siang dan sore mereka sudah selesai sejak pukul tujuh tadi. Dan setelah makan malam dan membersihkan diri—Akashi dan Kuroko menumpang di kamar Momoi untuk membahas mosi serta apa yang Midorima tambah-tambahkan ketika latihan tadi. Sementara Midorima ditinggal sendiri di kamar.

Sekedar informasi, kamar mereka tetap seperti semula—saran Midorima.

Momoi sendiri. Sementara untuk Akashi, Kuroko, dan Midorima satu kamar dengan catatan Midorima tidur di kasur  _single bed._  Dan Akashi yang nampaknya sedang lelah tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Midorima bersyukur tadi ia tidak perlu lagi bertikai dengan mulut pedas setan cilik yang jadi anak didiknya itu.

Kuroko memperhatikan barang-barang yang dibawa Midorima sejenak sebelum ia mengutarakan maksud mendekati pelatihnya itu.

"Kenapa  _role_ kita harus diganti?"

Aktivitas Midorima untuk mengambil peralatan mandi terhenti sejenak. Ia meletakkan handuk dipangkuannya sebelum beralih menatap anak didiknya yang berwajah datar itu.

"Besok akan aku jelaskan kenapa, Kuroko. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba iseng bertanya seperti ini?"

Kuroko menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku hanya mengutarakan rasa penasaran kok. Karena sejak tadi Akashi- _kun_  ribut sendiri bertanya-tanya kenapa posisinya sebagai penangkis argumen harus diganti menjadi seseorang yang menjelaskan landasan teori dari mosi itu secara filosofi."

Midorima tidak menjawab. Ia malah beranjak bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. "Besok akan aku jelaskan. Sebaiknya kalian bertiga tidur. Ini sudah jam sembilan malam."

Kuroko mengangguk kemudian keluar kamar untuk memanggil Akashi dan Momoi yang masih membahas mosi yang harus dipersiapkan untuk lomba di kamar Momoi.

Selepas kepergian Kuroko, Midorima melihat foto yang ia pajang sebagai  _homescreen_ dari ponsel pintarnya.

-x-

Midorima keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang ia gosokan pelan di helaian hijaunya yang masih basah. Uap samar-samar terlihat akibat hangatnya suhu air yang digunakan untuk membersihkan diri oleh sang empu.

"Kak Midorima priyayi sekali ya. Satu jam di kamar mandi."

Suara menyebalkan itu kembali mengomentarinya setiap tingkahnya.

"Aku lelah. Dan mengguyur tubuh di bawah kucuran air hangat dari shower adalah cara paling ampuh untuk rileks,  _nanodayo_." Midorima menjawab sekenanya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja yang terdapat di pojok kamar—Sudah dipenuhi dengan beberapa buku yang tadi Midorima sempat atur sebelum Kuroko tiba dan menontonnya mengobrak-abrik koper.

"Tetap saja. Kak Midorima lelet dalam hal mandi untuk ukuran pria umur dua puluh tahun." Akashi tersenyum jahil. Posisinya yang duduk bersender di tempat tidur sembari membaca novel membuat Midorima tidak bisa melihat senyum jahilnya—perihal posisi Midorima yang tengah duduk menghadap meja memunggungi Akashi.

"Terserahmu sajalah."

Midorima mulai membuka salah satu bukunya. Suara gemerisik dari halaman perhalaman yang di balik menjadi suara yang mengisi keheningan kamar.

Menyudahi aksi saling mengejek, keduanya sekarang sibuk terlarut dengan kegiatan membaca masing-masing, membiarkan Kuroko Tetsuya yang sudah terlelap meringkuk di balik selimut.

-x-

" _Setidaknya aku tamat dalam rasa cinta."_

" _Aku juga mencintaimu."_

_Mereka lalu berpegangan tangan erat. Dua pria yang tak punya nama belakang di dalam sebuah kamar kerja. Saling mencintai._

Akashi menutup novel mungil tersebut. Ia sudah selesai membaca seri pertama dari serial Supernova karangan Dee Lestari. Awalnya Akashi mengira keputusan yang salah untuk membelinya—perihal ada pasangan homoseksual di dalam novel itu, tapi oh biarlah. Akashi sukses dibuat terhanyut oleh  _plot twist_ dan rangkaian kata-kata yang indah di dalamnya.

Pemuda itu melakukan peregangan singkat. Tubuhnya pegal karena terlalu lama bersender di kayu jati yang menjadi hiasan dari kasur yang ia tempati sekarang. Iris dwi warnanya melirik jam dinding yang tergantung manis di atas televisi.

Pukul sebelas malam.

Rekor terbaru, ia berhasil menyelesaikan bagian pertengahan hingga akhir novel selama satu setengah jam.

Kemudian ia melirik ke arah punggung tegap yang masih asyik berkutat dengan notesnya. Dari gesturnya, Akashi bisa menebak sesekali ia menulis sesuatu di sebuah notes ukuran sedang yang ia lampirankan di sebelah buku cetaknya.

Siswa Teikou itu mengernyitkan kening. Setahu Akashi—pelatihnya ini sedang masa libur entah karena apa—Masih belajar juga?

Berjingkat-jingkat perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara yang bisa mengalihkan konsentrasi Midorima dan membangunkan Kuroko, ia, dibalut piyama berwarna abu-abu, mendekati pelatih yang masih larut dalam dunia medisnya sendiri.

-x-

" _Dan sekarang yang ini di sini. Aku pikir Akashi lebih baik menjadi pembicara pertama karena—"_

Pikirannya seketika buyar. Midorima terkejut ketika merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya di suasana nyaris tengah malam begini.

"Hei—Akashi?"

Yang menepuknya adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kukira kamu sudah tidur." Midorima sudah pulih dari keterkejutannya, ia masih tetap fokus dengan orat-oret yang sejak tadi ia torehkan di notes miliknya.

"Tidak. Aku belum bisa tidur. Sedangkan Kak Midorima sendiri?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa  _nanodayo._ "

Tangan besar Midorima dengan sigap bergeser, menutupi notes yang masih terbuka lebar. Melindunginya dari pandangan Akashi yang sudah tertuju ke situ.

"Kenapa ditutup? Aku hanya bertanya?" separuh keheranan separuh geli, Akashi bertanya pada Midorima.

"Bu-Bukan apa-apa—Oi!"

Akashi berhasil menyelipkan tangannya dan menarik notes yang sejak tadi berada di bawah lengan Midorima.

"Jangan buka privasi orang sembarangan—Akashi!" Midorima separuh berteriak sembari mencoba untuk menggapai notesnya sebelum Akashi membawanya pergi ke sudut ruangan lain.

Midorima sebenarnya bisa mengejar, hanya saja—Ia terlalu malas untuk rusuh. Ini sudah malam.

Asyik membolak-balikkan halaman per halaman notes pelatihnya, Akashi berjengit.

"Aku kira daritadi Kakak berkutat dengan pelajaran kuliah? Ternyata membuat inti argumen dari mosi yang harus kami siapkan dan menulis alasan kenapa kami ganti posisi." Akashi menatap Midorima dengan wajah kebingungan.

Yang ditatap menghela napas, "Aku hanya baca-baca sedikit dari buku kuliahku sekitar setengah jam kalau tidak salah tadi. Setelah itu aku berkutat dengan urusan metode latihan kalian. Tapi bukan berarti aku peduli sampai sebegitunya pada kalian! Aku hanya melaksanakan tugasku sebagai pelatih. Tidak lebih,  _nanodayo_. "

Akashi tersenyum kecil mendengar respon separuh mengelak dari pelatihnya.  _Tsundere._

Midorima beranjak dan mendekati Akashi yang masih berdiri di pojok lain. "Sini, berikan bukuku  _nanodayo_ , aku belum selesai."

"Jadi—menurut Kakak aku lebih cocok sebagai pembicara pertama karena penjelasanku jelas, begitu? Bukannya pembicara ketiga memang harus begitu juga?" Akashi bertanya sembari ia berjalan mengekor Midorima yang tengah berjalan kembali menuju mejanya. Akashi sudah menunjukkan respon positif untuk menurut rupanya.

"Aku melihatmu jelas dalam menjelaskan hal-hal tertentu. Dan terkadang jadi bablas membawakan argumen baru yang harusnya dibawakan dari pembicara pertamamu—Momoi. Untuk Kuroko— Kuroko sendiri nampaknya lebih menikmati ketika ia membawakan sanggahan atau  _rebuttal_ ketika sebagai pembicara kedua tadi. Ia lebih kuat dalam masalah sanggahan karena kemampuan analisisnya ketimbang kamu, selain itu memang nada bicaranya tenang namun menohok di saat yang sama—Itu benar-benar  _naturally third speaker._ Namun di satu sisi ia kurang bisa memikirkan  _future impacts_ yang harusnya disampaikannya." Midorima menjelaskan sambil duduk. Panjang lebar pada Akashi yang berdiri di depannya.

"Sementara untuk Momoi, dia memang bagus sebagai pembicara pertama, tapi terkadang ia juga lebih banyak berbicara tentang dampak kedepannya yang lebih meluas. Sementara ia harusnya membicarakan basis dan alasan secara filosofi. Menurutku ia itu orangnya  _down to earth,_ lebih cocok menjadi pembicara kedua. Maka dari itu peran kalian aku ganti—Lagipula, kalian merasa lebih nyaman kan? Akui saja,  _nanodayo._ Tapi bukan berarti aku memperhatikan kalian! Aku hanya melihat dari segi argumen kalian."

Akashi menatap Midorima nanar, kemudian mengangguk. "Iya, memang sih. Tapi kenapa hanya Kak Midorima yang berinisiatif mengganti peran? Sementara pelatih-pelatih lain tidak ada membahas ini."

"Kamu yakin, mereka tidak membahas? Atau mereka hanya tidak bisa mengutarakannya dengan jelas? Aku tahu nyaris mereka semua  _nanodayo._ "

"Er… Mungkin yang kedua." Akashi menjawab ragu-ragu.

"Ya. Begitulah. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Nijimura.—Oh ngomong-ngomong, lebih baik kamu tidur sekarang. Sudah hampir jam dua belas dan kamu masih ada latihan besok."

"Aku belum mengantuk, Kak." Akashi mengangkat bahu kemudian berjalan menuju kasur.

"Mau coklat panas? Biasanya ibuku akan menyuruhku minum coklat panas atau susu agar bisa tidur nyenyak."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Akashi, Midorima berjingkat menuju kopernya dan merongoh kantong paling luar. Menyondorkan Akashi sesaset coklat panas instan.

"Aku tidak suka yang manis-manis."

"Ini tidak terlalu manis kok. Enak. Coba saja."

Akashi memutar bola matanya, namun ia menuruti saran pelatihnya itu. Ia kemudian beranjak menuju dispenser yang terletak di dekat televisi—Berbekal cangkir dan sendok teh, ia mengaduk adonan yang sudah ia campurkan menjadi bentuk koloid itu dan meminumnya sedikit sembari duduk di sofa panjang yang berada di dekat jendela luar.

Raut wajah Akashi yang sedatar raut wajah Kuroko tiba-tiba mencerah sedikit.

"Enak…"

Midorima tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika ia menangkap ekspresi kesenangan dari raut wajah anak didiknya. "Sudah aku bilang, kan? Kamu tidak percaya."

"Terima kasih ya, Kak Midorima." Akashi tersenyum kecil sebelum ia kembali menyendokkan coklat panas dan meminumnya perlahan.

"Sama-sama—" Midorima memerah melihat wajah manis Akashi. "Tapi bukan berarti aku begini karena peduli padamu  _nanodayo!_ Aku hanya tidak ingin kamu bangun kesiangan besok sehingga menunda waktu latihan yang sangat berharga!"

Akashi tersenyum geli ketika Midorima membalikkan badannya dan kembali berkutat dengan notes kecilnya.

Baru kali ini ia merasa, seperti inikah memiliki figur seorang kakak.

-x-

Pukul satu dini hari.

Midorima menegakkan tubuhnya. Akhirnya ia selesai juga mencatat mosi yang akan ia berikan pada Akashi dan kawan-kawan besok—atau bisa dikatakan nanti karena sudah pukul satu.  _Possible argument_ nya juga sudah rampung. Walau ia tidak akan berorientasi ke sana ketika menjuri karena ia tidak boleh melakukan hal itu. Sebagai juri ia harus mengosongkan pikiran seolah-olah ia adalah anak umur lima tahun yang tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai mosi, dan Akashi, Momoi, dan Kuroko bertugas sebagai pemberi ilmu padanya.

Dari argumen mereka—dari situlah informasi yang ia dapat. Lumrahnya, seorang  _adjudicator_ yang bagus memang harus begitu.

Midorima hanya ingin mengurangi beban mereka bertiga dengan membantu dalam diam—Siapa tahu mereka kesulitan atau ada argumen yang kurang, bisa ia comot dari apa yang telah ia tulis di notesnya.

Lampu masih menyala terang. Midorima sedikit heran kenapa Kuroko dan Akashi mudah sekali terlelap dalam kondisi terang benderang seperti ini.

Midorima menoleh ke belakang, menatap wajah Kuroko yang sangat polos seperti anak kecil. Anak didiknya yang berwajah bak triplek itu ternyata imut juga kalau sedang terlelap.

Midorima menatap Kuroko yang tengah menguasai kasur di balik selimut kemudian ia beralih ke—

Tunggu.

Ia tidak menemukan eksistensi Akashi yang harusnya tidur dengan Kuroko malam itu. Malah yang ada Kuroko sendiri menguasai kasur berukuran  _single_ it—

_WAIT WHAT?!_

Midorima mengerjapkan matanya.

Kuroko.

Tidur.

Di kasur.

Yang seharusnya.

Ia tempati?!

Sementara,

Kasur yang lebih besar,

Kosong.

Mana Akashi?!

Midorima pangling sendiri.

Namun ia bisa segera bernapas lega ketika mendengar suara deritan dari sofa yang berada di dekat jendela.

Akashi Seijuurou tengah tertidur di sana. Hanya berlapis piyama. Tidak ada selimut yang membungkus tubuh—yang menurut Midorima, mungil.

Setelah menutup buku dan menatanya di pojokan meja agar terlihat apik, Midorima beranjak, menimbulkan sedikit suara derit dari kursi yang sejak tadi menahan beban tubuhnya.

"Hoi, Akashi."

Midorima mengguncangkan tubuh mungil anak didiknya.

Akashi tidak bergeming. Napasnya masih teratur—menandakan bahwa tidurnya terlalu pulas untuk dipaksa bangun.

Midorima melirik meja kecil yang ada di samping sofa.

Terdapat buku novel Supernova yang berjudul Ksatria, Putri, dan Bintang Jatuh, serta cangkir yang sudah kosong.

Nampaknya Akashi ketiduran setelah minum coklat panas dan membaca novel—atau dia sengaja tidur di sini?

Walau Akashi termasuk jahil karena hobi mengomentari setiap aktivitas Midorima—dan komentarnya tidak penting, Midorima merasa anak didiknya ini masih memiliki rasa hormat di dalam dirinya. Mungkin Akashi menjadi sedikit menyebalkan karena tekanan di rumah ia tidak bisa bertingkah seperti itu.

Dan karena dilahirkan di keluarga yang setahu Midorima sangat ketat akan adat dan istiadat—pastinya Akashi Seijuurou memiliki sifat seperti itu yang diterapkan di kehidupan sehari-hari.

Midorima mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Akashi. Posisi tidur yang sangat tidak enak. Akashi memaksakan dirinya untuk meringkuk di sofa itu, menjadikan tumpuan lengan sebagai cadangan bantal.

_Kalau begini dia bangun-bangun akan sakit semua badannya._

"Hoi, bangun Akashi. Badanmu akan sakit semua kalau tetap di sini,  _nanodayo_. Tidak berselimut lagi."

"Mmh…  _Urusai_ Tetsuya _._ Biarkan Kak Midorima tidur di kasur yang besar—Kan dia pelatih kita, kasi kehormatan sedikit—ng, salahmu sih ketiduran di kasur Kak Midorima."

Mata Akashi Seijuurou terbuka sedikit, namun tidak fokus. Nampaknya ia dalam keadaan setengah sadar ketika dibangunkan Midorima.

"Tapi besok badanmu akan sakit semua. Dan aku bukan Kuroko,  _nanodayo_." Midorima meladeni Akashi yang tengah menggeliat tidak nyaman di kondisi setengah sadar.

"Lihat, gestur tubuhmu mulai menunjukkan bahwa kamu tidak nyaman,  _nanodayo_." Midorima kembali mengguncangkan bahu Akashi.

"Mmhh… Kamu cerewet Tetsuya. Aku ngantuk."

Sial.

Anak ini susah sekali dibangunkan.

Melihat gestur Akashi yang mencoba untuk membalikkan badan namun gagal karena keterbatasan ruang gerak di sofa, akhirnya Midorima memutuskan untuk membawa Akashi paksa ke kasur.

_HUP._

Dengan satu gerakan sigap, tangan kekarnya berhasil menggendong tubuh Akashi.

"Hei—Tetsu-ya!"

Masih dengan keadaan setengah sadar, Akashi sedikit memberontak.

"Diam atau akan aku jatuhkan tubuhmu ke lantai."

Akashi menggerutu sedikit ketika mendengar ancaman Midorima—yang masih ia kira sebagai Kuroko, namun ia diam saja. Tidak ada lagi perlawanan. Matanya terpejam.

Setibanya di samping kasur, Midorima langsung membaringkan tubuh Akashi dan menyelimutinya. Seperti yang ia kira—Akashi langsung bergelut nyaman ketika tubuhnya sudah diselimuti dan dibaringkan ke tempat yang lebih nyaman ketimbang sofa.

Midorima menghela napas sembari berjalan menuju sisi kasur yang lain setelah mematikan lampu utama—menyisakan lampu tidur saja yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan di kamar tersebut.

Pemuda itu melepaskan kacamatanya kemudian membaringkan badannya di sisi kasur yang lain. Sesekali ia memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menjadi posisi nyaman.

Dan ketika ia memiringkan tubuhnya sehingga tidak sengaja berhadapan dengan Akashi—

"Tetsuya—aku baru tahu iris Kak Midorima, hijaunya indah sekali."

Senyum polos Akashi yang masih setengah sadar, disusul dengan dengkuran halus. Nampaknya ia tengah bermimpi kalau ia berbincang-bincang dengan kawannya sejak tadi—Dan yang menjadi topik sekarang adalah Midorima sendiri.

Midorima spontan memerah dan membalikkan dirinya. Separuh menyesal separuh malu ketika berhadapan dengan Akashi tadi.

-x-

Suara gaduh internal membuat iris  _heterochrome_ itu perlahan menampakkan dirinya. Sinar matahari yang menyeruak masuk merupakan pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat.

Mengusap kelopak matanya pelan, Akashi mencoba untuk duduk. Rasanya tubuhnya enak sekali. Ia pikir—ia akan bangun dengan kondisi sakit pinggang karena tidur di sofa kemarin. Tapi tubuhnya malah terasa enak sekali. Ditambah selimut tebal yang melapisi tubuhnya ini membuatnya semakin malas untuk beranjak dari tempat ti—

Kesadaran Akashi terkumpul sepenuhnya.

Ia ingat.

"Tetsuya, kamu ada menyeretku ke kasur kemarin?"

Akashi menoleh ke arah Tetsuya yang tengah menonton televisi—berita olah raga pagi dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Lho? Kok aku? Kan aku sudah tidur sebelum kamu tidur, Akashi-kun." Yang dituduh hanya memandang Akashi dengan wajar datar, walau tersirat nada tidak terima dari nada bicaranya.

"Bukannya kamu yang kemarin maksa-maksa aku untuk pindah tidur dengan alasan akan sakit badan?" Akashi masih kukuh.

"Nggak. Kamu mimpi Akashi-kun."

Akashi kukuh, begitu juga Kuroko. Bahkan sekarang sang empu tidak mempedulikan lagi televisi yang menayangkan kilasan dari liga sepak bola. Ia malah bersila di atas kasur yang ia tiduri kemarin sembari menghadap ke arah Akashi—di kasur sebelah.

"Serius Akashi-kun," lanjut Kuroko ketika ia menangkap ekspresi menuduh Akashi belum sirna.

"Sebentar. Kita ada ngobrol tentang apa saja kemarin?"

Yang Akashi ingat, mereka sempat membicarakan Midorima sebelum Akashi terlelap.

"Tentang mosi, dan gosip mengenai Kise Ryouta, dan Aomine-kun yang katanya menjalin hubungan. Kita cuma sempat ngobrol sebentar saja kan karena langsung disuruh tidur oleh Kak Midorima."

 _Oh sial._ Akashi mengumpat dalam hati.

Lalu… seingatnya ia ada berbicara dengan Kuroko mengenai iris Midorima—

"Lalu siapa yang aku ajak bicara tentang iris Kak Midorima yang ternyata bagus?!"

Ups.

Akashi keceplosan.

Kuroko melongo. Momoi yang seenak jidat memasuki kamar anak laki-laki, terkejut. Midorima yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi—tentunya setelah berpakaian lengkap hanya diam saja mendengar namanya disebut.

Kuroko mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin kamu ngomong sama Kak Midorima sendiri kemarin. Bukan begitu—Kak?"

Midorima nampaknya mulai mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Serabut memerah di pipinya tidak bisa disembunyikan ketika ia mengingat apa yang Akashi katakan mengenai dirinya—di tengah kondisi setengah sadar.

"A-Aku tidak tahu,  _nanodayo!_ Dan jangan membicarakan orang lain sembarangan. Itu tidak sopan!"

Midorima bergegas menuju meja untuk mengambil notesnya, maksud terselubung untuk menghindari Kuroko dan Akashi yang sudah melihat wajahnya memerah.

Akashi terdiam.

Otak cerdasnya mulai mencoba untuk memutar balik ingatannya. Kenapa bisa ada kepingan memori di mana ia membicarakan iris pelatihnya.

Ingatan terakhirnya adalah—ia diberi coklat panas oleh Midorima, dan setelah itu ia tidur-tiduran sembari membaca ulang beberapa bagian favoritnya di novel dan mungkin setelah itu ketiduran?

Tapi Akashi samar-samar mengingat seorang sosok memaksanya untuk bangun dan pindah tidur—yang ia pikir sebagai Tetsuya karena keras kepala.

Lalu—I=ia ingat tubuhnya dipaksa untuk pindah. Entalah mungkin digendong. Tapi masa Tetsuya sekuat itu?

Tubuh Tetsuya lebih kecil daripada dia.

Dan seingat Akashi yang menggendongnya memiliki iris berwarna hijau zamrud—

Akashi memerah.

Dan nampaknya ia secara tidak sengaja mengutarakan di depan sang empu—yang ia sangka Tetsuya bahwa iris hijau zamrudnya sangat indah.

' _MAU DITARUH DI MANA MUKAKU DI DEPAN PELATIH MENYEBALKAN ITU?!'_ Akashi menjerit nelangsa dalam hati.

Kuroko yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Akashi mulai keheranan.

"Akashi-kun?"

"S-Sudahlah Tetsuya! Mungkin yang tadi aku hanya mimpi atau ngingau. Bisa saja aku jalan sendiri ke kasur tanpa sadar. Setengah sadar." Nada Akashi dan gaya bicaranya yang terbata-bata. Sangat tidak Akashi sekali, tidak berhasil meyakinkan Tetsuya.

"S-Sudah! Aku mau mandi dulu!"

Akashi langsung melesat ke kamar mandi.

Iris biru langit milik pemuda yang bertubuh lebih kecil itu bergantian menatap Midorima yang tengah melakukan entah apa itu dengan notesnya di meja, dan Akashi yang keluar dari kamar mandi karena ia lupa mengambil baju dan peralatan mandi di koper.

Otak observatif Kuroko menangkap bahwa gerakan Midorima tidak fokus—Ia hanya asal membolak-balikkan notes dan Akashi yang tumben sekali ling-lung.

_Pasti mereka ada apa-apa kemarin malam. Nampaknya aku bisa menebak._

Kuroko diam-diam tersenyum misterius.

"Tetsu-kun, ada apa?"

"Nanti akan aku ceritakan, Momoi-san."

Momoi yang masih belum mengerti situasi hanya memiringkan kepalanya, bingung melihat tingkah aneh Akashi dan Midorima, serta Kuroko yang senyum-senyum sendiri.

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**Part 1 of 3** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**GLOSSARIUM:** _

*NSDC: National School Debating Championship. Ajang lomba debat bahasa inggris nasional. Tapi seleksi bertahap. Jadi Dari kodya dulu (sekolah-sekolah di kota itu yang ikut, dipilih tiga pembicara terbaik yang akan mewakili sebagai wakil kota tsb ke tingkat provinsi) , lalu provinsi (tim yang mewakili tiap kota bertanding, di cari juara pertama atau best team untuk mewakili ke tingkat nasional)

*WSDC:  _World School Debating Championship._  Lanjutan dari NDSC.  _Representative_ dipilih melalui  _15 best speaker NDSC_  yang nantinya akan diseleksi dan tahap-tahap lanjutan, kemudian dipilih empat sebagai  _representative_ negara itu dalam ajang internasional. Tiga sebagai pembicara, satu sebagai  _matter box_ atau lazimnya sebagai cadangan atau pembantu dalam hal persiapan materi.

*Sistem debat yang dibahas di sini adalah Asian _parlementary System. Dua tim, proposisi (affirmative / setuju) dan oposisi (negative / menolak) memperdebatkan mengenai sebuah mosi._ Di mana satu tim terdiri dari tiga orang (Akashi, Momoi, Kuroko) dengan role sebagai berikut dengan waktu masing-masing maksimal tujuh menit dua puluh detik setiap pembicara (untuk  _reply speaker empat menit dua puluh detik)_ :

Pembicara pertama proposisi - pembicara pertama oposisi - pembicara kedua proposisi - pembicara kedua oposisi - pembicara ketiga proposisi - pembicara ketiga oposisi -  _reply speaker opposition - reply speaker proposition._

_First speaker/pembicara pertama: bertugas untuk menjelaskan landasan teoritis dan filosofi mengapa mereka menjunjung atau menolak (tergantung posisi prop atau op) mosi ini. Untuk pembicara pertama tim oposisi, dia memiliki tugas tambahan yaitu menyampaikan rebuttal atau sanggahan terhadap pembicara pertama proposisi._

_Second speaker/pembicara kedua: bertugas untuk memberi sanggahan pada tim lawan dan menjelaskan mengenai apa yang akan terjadi jika mosi ini didukung / atau tidak. Mengadakan perbandingan situasi—Dan mengandaikan apabila dirinya terlibat dalam mosi ini apa yang akan terjadi. Melalui perbadingan situasi yang dianalisis—Di sini dia akan membuktikan bahwa berdasarkan situasi yang ada dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, dia bisa membuktikan bahwa casenya lebih kuat daripada tim lawan._

_Third speaker/pembicara ketiga: bertugas untuk memberi sanggahan balik kepada tim lawan, membuktikan bahwa kasus yang dibawakan oleh timnya adalah solid, dan kasus tim lawan tidak yang penting karena ia bertugas untuk memback-up timnya._

_Reply speaker: mirip seperti third, namun ruang lingkupnya lebih luas jadi otomatis tidak sedetail third. Dia bertugas untuk meyakinkan juri secara universal bahwa kasus yang dibawakan oleh timnya lebih valid ketimbang tim lawan. Posisi ini biasanya akan dilakukan oleh pembicara pertama atau kedua—Bukan pembicara ketiga._

_Rebuttal = sanggahan yang disampaikan pada tim lawan, mengenai kekurangan mereka, dan menyatakan bahwa tim kita lebih kuat._

_POI = Point of Interuption. Di tengah-tengah seorang pembicara menyampaikan pidatonya, seseorang boleh memberikan sanggahan singkat secara langsung selama lima belas detik dan akan direspon langsung oleh sang pembicara. Etikanya dengan mengacungkan tangan dan berkata "On that point, mam." Kalau diterima, silahkan bicara, kalau tidak, dipersilahkan untuk duduk. POI hanya boleh dilakukan diantara menit pertama dan keenam._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Untuk MingguAkaMido2015 prompt Teikou. maap telat huahaha saya juga males backdate jadi yasudahlah yha. #heh  
> Happy reading <3

"Kamu yakin, Tetsu-kun, dengan observasimu mengenai mereka tadi?" Momoi setengah berbisik kepada pemuda yang tengah asyik berkutat dengan kertas yang berisi r _ebuttal-rebuttal_ nya.

"Tentu saja. Memang kenapa?"

"Itu lihat." Pandangan Kuroko mengikuti arah jari Momoi menunjuk. "Mereka bertengkar perihal mosi sampai sebegitunya. Kamu yakin?"

Kuroko hanya tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan Akashi dan Midorima yang tengah berteriak satu sama lain—beda pendapat sebagai sesama pembicara pertama perihal mosi. Sebenarnya awalnya hanya diskusi biasa. Cuma entahlah ini kenapa berujung seperti rapat yang rusuh begini.

"Kak Midorima kan harusnya teoriku yang benar! Coba deh kakak pikirkan lagi! Punyamu tadi masih  _soft stance_!"

"Tidak! Coba kamu yang memikirkan lagi! Kalau kamu jadi proposisi apa yang akan kamu katakan! Tadi saja kamu kurang pembuktian! Kalau susah dicari lebih baik  _soft stance_!"

"Tapi kan—!"

"Sejak kapan mereka ribut begini, Momoi-san?"

"Er… Setelah  _assessment,_ Tetsu-kun."

"Biarkan saja Momoi-san. Nanti juga akan berhenti sendiri." Kuroko merespon seolah tidak peduli, membuat Momoi menatapnya dengan tatapan sedikit menghina.

"Aku jadi meragukan kemampuan kakak sebagai pelatih! Padahal baru kemarin malam kakak berhasil membuatku terkagum! Menyebalkan!" separuh berteriak, Akashi menggebrak meja.

Midorima mendecak kesal. "Kalau begitu, mari kita tanding  _nanodayo!_ Tiga lawan satu. Aku memegang  _role first_ dan _second speaker._ Mosi nomor dua dari  _prepared motionmu, nanodayo!"_

"Cih. Siapa takut!" Akashi mendecih kesal sembari kembali ke tempatnya—di sebelah Momoi.

"Karena aku tidak akan menjadi pembicara ketiga, kalian tim proposisi, aku tim oposisi. Waktu menyusun argument dan ide empat puluh menit. Dua puluh menit pertama kalian gunakan untuk hal lain—Dua puluh menit setelahnya baru kalian gunakan untuk menyusun argumen karena aku  _double rol_ e. Jangan curang." Midorima mendelik ke arah Akashi saat mengatakan curang, membuat sang empu sedikit tersinggung.

"Waktu  _case building—Starts, now!"_

Sontak Midorima langsung mengambil notes dan pulpen miliknya, meninggalkan ruangan untuk  _case building_ sendiri di luar karena ia memegang peran sebagai oposisi.

"Tuh kan apa yang aku katakan Momoi-san, pasti akan berhenti dengan sendirinya."

_**.** _

_**Coach** _

_**Kuroko no Basket (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki** _

_**Warning: AU! Teikou High School. 16!AkaKuroMomoi. 17!Nijimura. 20!Midorima dan character lain yang umurnya dirombak. MidoAka dominated. Friendship! Akakuro & MidoTaka** _

_**#AkaMidoWeek2015 #5 (Teikou)** _

_**The 3** _ _**rd** _ _**chapter will be updated in day #7 (Shintarou)** _

_**.** _

Tiga puluh sembilan menit terlewat. Midorima sudah memasuki ruangan semacam ruang rapat yang sudah mereka reservasi di [HOTEL](https://www.fanfiction.net/docs/edit.php?docid=43125709#) yang mereka tempati untuk latihan. Membuat Akashi yang tengah asyik menyusun argumen terlonjak karena terkejut mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka agak kasar.

"Ketika  _speech_ nanti, rekam saja. Dari rekaman kita rundingkan bersama apa yang kurang. Aku tidak bisa jadi juri karena aku sendiri juga sibuk dengan argumenku." Midorima memberi titah pada anak didiknya, yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Akashi.

Bertepatan dengan itu— _timer_ berbunyi. Menandakan waktu empat puluh menit sudah habis dan sekarang waktunya untuk berdebat.

" _Stop it, guys. Now we're debating with the motion This House Would Revoke Obamacare. In the government side of the house—The proposition team, Midorima Shintarou will be the first and the second speaker. And from the opposition side, Akashi Seijuurou wil be the first speaker, Momoi Satsuki will be the second, and Kuroko Tetsuya will be the third. There's no reply speaker in this round."_ Midorima memberi instruksi dalam bahasa inggris yang lancar untuk ukuran orang Jepang—tidak lupa aksen  _british_ menjadi ciri khas sendiri.

" _And without a further due—We call upon the first speaker of Government side of the house, Mr. Midorima Shintarou—Time is yours."_ Akashi menyambung perkataan Midorima sembari memencet s _topwatch._ Guna mengukur waktu Midorima yang mulai berpidato dengan lancar.

Kuroko melihatnya.

Memang, sekilas Akashi tampak mendengarkan Midorima guna mencari kekurangan dalam argumennya sehingga bisa ia gunakan sebagai sanggahan sebelum masuk ke penjelasan teoritis dan filosofi—Namun, puji Tuhan akibat otaknya yang sudah terlatih observatif, ia bisa melihat binar kagum dari mata Akashi ketika ia memperhatikan pelatih mereka berpidato.

Lagi-lagi, Kuroko Tetsuya hanya tersenyum sebelum kembali berkutat dengan konsentrasinya mendengarkan Midorima dan mempersiapkan sanggahan terbaiknya untuk dibawakan nanti.

_'Gotccha, Akashi-kun.'_

Momoi juga tersenyum kecil. Seketika ia teringat perkataan Akashi ketika bertengkar dengan Midorima tadi.

" _Padahal baru kemaren malam kakak berhasil membuatku terkagum!"_

' _Otak observatif Tetsu-kun memang tidak usah diragukan lagi.'_

-x-

Tidak terasa, empat hari sudah berlalu semenjak pertama kali mereka berlatih dengan Midorima.

Dan kalau boleh jujur, ketiganya memang paling nyaman dilatih dengan Midorima—termasuk Akashi, walau dia jarang mau mengakuinya terang-terangan.

Hari ini adalah malam terakhir mereka menginap dan  _training camp._  Karena esok hari, paginya mereka akan membahas mosi sedikit dengan Midorima, karena nyaris semuanya sudah dibabat habis selama latihan. Kemudian  _packing_ , dan siangnya pergi entah karaoke atau makan siang bersama.

Malam itu, semuanya berkumpul di kamar anak laki-laki. Semuanya—termasuk Momoi, duduk bersila membentuk lingkaran di bagian lantai yang dilapisi karpet. Mereka menggunakan pakaian kasual yang bisa multifungsi digunakan sebagai baju tidur—perpaduan baju kaus dan celana pendek—Untuk Kuroko dan Akashi selutut, dan Momoi setengah betis. Terkecuali Midorima. Masih setia dengan celana jins dan kaus polos bertuliskan  _kick the aff, break the neg_  miliknya.

"Jadi—Bagaimana rasanya, latihannya selama empat hari ini? Apakah kalian merasa nyaman dengan posisi masing-masing  _nanodayo?_ "

Ketiganya mengangguk. Midorima tersenyum puas sembari melakukan gestur khasnya, menaikkan kacamata yang sama sekali tidak melorot.

"Aku juga merasa, sebagai pelatih kalian bangga. Aku senang lihat kalian semakin hari semakin bagus. Argumennya semakin kuat, bisa menjiwai peran masing-masing, dan tidak  _overtime_ semua. Karena pada awalnya Momoi dan Akashi suka bablas dan berbicara delapan menit lebih, sementara seharusnya maksimal tujuh menit dua puluh detik. Walau pertamanya ada yang memberontak—" Midorima melirik Akashi, sindiran ditujukan padanya. Akashi pura-pura tidak melihat.

"Dalam sisa waktu kurang lebih enam hari sebelum kalian lomba—perbanyak  _searching_ dan selesaikan materi kalian. Ingat juga apa yang sudah aku kasih tahu ke kalian mengenai argumen yang mungkin bisa kalian gunakan dan masukan-masukan kalian. Momoi, kalau tidak salah sudah merekam semua omonganku belakangan ini kan?"

Momoi mengangguk.

"Aku harap kalian bisa menjadi juara dan memberikan yang terbaik untuk kompetisi ini. Kalau perlu jadi  _best speaker_ pertama, kedua, dan ketiga semua agar kalian mewakili ke tingkat provinsi. Besok pagi, masih ada waktu sebelum kita pergi untuk membahas sesuatu yang ingin kalian bahas. Latihan debat terakhir adalah sore tadi. Besok siang kita akan keluar, terserah ke mana. Aku yang antar. Aku sudah minta ayahku untuk mengantar mobilku ke sini besok."

Momoi dan Kuroko bersorak kecil—jangan lupakan wajah datar Kuroko masih setia terpampang walau bersorak.

"Yah, tahu begitu kan tidak usah menjemput Kak Shintarou waktu itu."

Akashi malah bersungut-sungut.

"Siapa suruh? Siapa juga yang memaksa untuk menjemput? Aku sudah berkata pada Nijimura bahwa aku bisa berangkat sendiri— dan sejak kapan kamu lancang memanggilku dengan nama kecilku, Akashi?!"

Akashi mengendikkan bahu. "Tidak tahu. Aku hanya disuruh menjemput, mungkin bisikan setan dan sebagai rasa hormat pada pelatih, Kak Shintarou. Dan ya, aku biasa memanggil orang dengan nama depan. Berlaku juga denganmu, Kak."

Momoi mendengus tertahan. Ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya Akashi yang memaksa menjemput.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggilmu Kak Midorin!" Momoi ikut menimpali Akashi. Membuat Midorima makin keheranan.

"Hei Momoi apa-apaan dengan panggi—"

"Kalau aku panggil Kak Midorima- _kun_  jelek nggak ya?"

Ini lagi satu. Midorima rasanya ingin memberi pesan pada Nijimura untuk jangan menyerahkan anak buah aneh macam mereka lagi kedepannya.

"Jangan, itu aneh Tetsuya," timpal Akashi dengan wajah horor.

"Ya sudah, tetap Kak Midorima saja. Daripada Kakaknya terlanjur nelangsa karena diberi panggilan aneh-aneh olehmu dan Momoi-san."

"Oke. Berarti sekarang aku panggil Kakak Kak Midorin dan Akashi panggil Kak Shintarou. Sepakat ya, Kak!"

Midorima hanya mengangguk nelangsa.

"T-Tapi bukan berarti aku mau dekat dengan kalian- _nanodayo!_ Aku hanya memutuskan untuk mengikuti permainan kalian!"

"Terserah Kak Midorin. Ngomong-ngomong, apa Kakak punya media sosial atau apalah itu? Biar bisa kontak-kontakkan selain  _email._ "

"Kak Shintarou manusia goa, mana punya hal seperti itu." Akashi mencibir.

"Punya kok,  _nanodayo._ Aku bukan manusia goa."

"Apa namanya?"

"Namanya— tapi ini kalian yang minta  _nanodayo!_ Bukan aku yang cuma-cuma memberikannya!"

Sementara Momoi asyik mencatat dan iseng langsung meluncur melihat media sosial kepunyaan Midorima, Akashi juga mencatat dan langsung mengunjungi diam-diam. Tidak ada yang menyadari. Karena Midorima masih sibuk bercengkrama dengan Momoi dan Kuroko.

-x-

"Kak Midorin bisa bermain piano?" Suara Momoi memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta di bagian intim mobil bermodel  _mini bus_ yang berkapasitas maksimal lima penumpang.  _Jazz_ putih keluaran Honda terbaru membelah hiruk pikuk jalanan Tokyo.

Sang pengemudi sontak merona merah, kemudian ia mengerling ke arah spion dalam, mempertemukan iris zamrud dengan  _magenta_ yang tengah menatapnya dengan sorot jahil.

"Akashi!" iris zamrud sekarang berganti obyek pandangan. Memandangi iris  _crimson-gold_ yang kebetulan menoleh dari jok penumpang depan.

"Apa?"

"Ngapain kamu seenaknya mengutak-atik media sosialku?!" nada sewot terdengar dari sang pengemudi. Membuat remaja yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum mengejek sembari memegang ponsel pintar berlogo apel tergigit kepunyaan Midorima Shintarou.

"Lho, kan Kakak yang menyuruhku untuk mengecek pesan masuk tadi. Dan berhubung aku lihat ada notifikasi, ya aku cek juga. Ternyata permintaan pertemanan dari Satsuki di salah satu media sosial Kakak. Ya, aku terima saja. Baik kan aku?"

Alis Midorima berkedut, wajahnya sontak memerah. "Aku hanya nyuruh kamu ngecek  _email,_  Akashi! Bukan sosial media yang lain!" Antara malu atau marah, setelah memasang rem tangan, Midorima berusaha menggapai ponselnya yang tengah disembunyikan Akashi di bawah jok.

Beruntung mereka saat ini tengah berhadapan dengan lampu merah, sehingga Midorima bisa leluasa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Yang menyembunyikan hanya memasang tampang mengejek.

"Badan Kak Shintarou terlalu besar. Sadar dong, mobilnya ini kecil. Dan ponsel Kakak ada di tangan yang aman kok, tenang saja."

"Aman dari mana! Kamu sudah buka-buka privasiku." Midorima masih berusaha untuk menggapai-gapai ponselnya yang masih setia digenggaman Akashi di bawah sana.

"Aku lho hanya menerima pertemanan dari Kuroko dan Momoi saja. Nggak nulis yang aneh-aneh kok. Dan kalau Momoi tidak sengaja melihat video Kakak bermain piano, bukan salahku. Setiap orang punya hak untuk  _stalking_ dan berpendapat, Kak Midorima. Tentunya nggak lupa sama  _freedom of speech_ kan?" Akashi berusaha membela dirinya dengan menyelipkan beberapa teori debat.

"Ish! Kau ini dasar—"

"Kak Midorima dan Akashi-kun, cukup dulu tindih-tindihan mesranya. Lampunya sudah jadi hijau dan mobil di belakang mulai protes." Suara Kuroko berhasil mengalihkan perhatian keduanya yang memang sedang dalam posisi seperti Midorima menindih Akashi.

"Dia yang mulai! Dan kita nggak tindih-tindihan, Tetsuya! / _nanodayo_!"

"Tuh, dengar," lanjut Kuroko santai, tidak menggubris protes yang dilontarkan secara bersamaan oleh keduanya. Ia menunjukkan jempolnya ke arah belakang, menyadarkan Midorima akan suara klakson yang saling berhasutan perihal ia, sebagai mobil paling depan tidak melanjutkan perjalanannya walau lampu sudah menunjukan sinyal untuk berkendara lagi.

"Kak, jangan buat kita malu deh. Ayo jalan. Kita mau ke restoran  _sushi_ setelah itu karaoke kan?" Akashi malah menatap Midorima dengan tatapan menghina, seolah-olah dirinya bukanlah sebab dari kejadian ini.

"Tampaknya kamu perlu kaca ya, Akashi kecil. Kan kamu yang— HEI!"

Telat.

Sebelum Midorima berhasil menyelesaikan perkataannya, Akashi sudah seenaknya mengembalikan posisi rem tangan ke posisi semula dan mengoper gigi menjadi  _Drive._  Kebetulan saat itu Midorima tengah menginjek rem sehingga mobil bersistem  _matic_ itu berhasil memasukkan giginya dan jalan sendiri ketika Midorima terkejut dan tidak sengaja melepas injakan remnya.

"Kamu hampir membuat kita menabrak seorang pejalan kaki,  _nanodayo_!" Midorima mendadak menginjak remnya lagi.

"Aku sudah membantumu mengemudi agar lebih cepat Kak. Ingat ini Tokyo, kota sibuk. Pengguna jalan bukan cuma Kakak."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Akashi-kun mau lihat video Kak Midorima bermain piano ga? Keren lho, tadi aku sudah sempat lihat—Tapi sayangnya cuma beberapa detik di sini." Momoi menundik bahu Akashi dari belakang dan memperlihatkan tampilan layar ponselnya.

Akashi menolak halus. "Nggak makasih, Satsuki. Aku bisa lihat yang lebih eksklusif, versi lengkap dari galeri Kak Shintarou sendiri. Kalau aku nggak salah, ini video waktu Kakak  _recital_ kelulusan piano ya? Lagunya sulit sih— _Hungarian Rhapsody_ , di klaim sebagai lagu tersulit. Satsuki dan Tetsuya mau lihat?"

Keduanya mengangguk antusias. Midorima pasrah. Ia hanya diam saja, dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah, mengemudi. Membiarkan tiga anak didiknya yang agak kurang ajar itu melihat videonya tiga tahun yang lalu.

Sial. Midorima merasa Akashi sekarang tengah tertawa iblis di benaknya karena berhasil mengerjai Midorima habis-habisan.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong—Kak Shintarou aku boleh minta partiturnya nggak?" tanya Akashi di sela-sela kegiatan menontonnya.

"Partitur apa? Untuk apa?" tanya MIdorima heran.

"Ya, partitur  _Hungarian Rhapsody_ nya. Untuk  _recitalku_ kedepan."

Midorima melirik Akashi. "Kamu bisa bermain piano juga  _nanodayo_?"

Akashi mengangguk.

"Cuma aku tidak hebat seperti Kakak. Kakak bagus sekali memainkan komposisi tersulit ini." Akashi tersenyum polos. Manik dwi warnanya yang sejak tadi menyorotkan kejahilan sekarang malah menatapnya dengan rasa kagum yang tersirat.

"Aku—nggak sehebat itu  _nanodayo._ Kamu berlebihan." Serabutan merah kembali tercetak di wajah sang pelatih.

"Tidak peduli. Kapan-kapan, ajari aku ya? Lagu ini?" respon Akashi dengan nada yang seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menerima bantahan.

"Tapi kamu yang minta! Bukan aku yang promosi loh,  _nanodayo!"_

Selesai menonton, Akashi memutar bola matanya bosan. "Terserah Kakak lah.  _Thank you_ ya," responnya pelan sembari kembali mengutak-atik ponsel Midorima.

Suasana di dalam sana kembali hening. Meninggalkan Midorima yang masih mengemudi dengan sekelebat perasaaan malu akibat pelecehan—menurutnya. Momoi dan Kuroko sedang berpandang-pandangan dan terkikik tanpa suara melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan dua orang di jok depan. Dan Akashi yang tengah tersenyum sendiri mengobrak-abrik ponsel Midorima.

-x-

"Kalian semua turun di sini?" tanya Midorima tepat ketika ia menghentikan mobilnya di depan gerbang rumah keluarga Akashi.

"Iya. Nanti kita akan dijemput di sini sama orang tua kita. Inginnya sih jalan sendiri tapi, tidak diijinkan karena membawa koper," kata Momoi sembari menurunkan kopernya dari bagasi belakang.

Midorima menghampiri mereka setelah menutup pintu mobilnya. "Kalau mau, aku bisa antar kamu dan Kuroko pulang. Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Nggak usah, nanti malah merepotkan Kak Midorima," timpal Kuroko yang berdiri di sebelah Akashi.

"Nggak apa-apa. Aku kan bertanggung jawab sama kalian selama beberapa hari ini. Mengantar kalian pulang juga masih tanggung jawabku sebaga—"

"Nggak usah sok dewasa Kak Shintarou. Kakak masih berumur dua puluh tahun. Jangan berbicara seperti bapak-bapak." Akashi menimpali Midorima dengan sekelebat nada jahil di balik suara monotonnya.

"Kamu ini sampai kita selesai  _training camp_ nggak ada bosan-bosannya mengejekku  _nanodayo_ , _"_  beo Midorima ke arah Akashi yang tengah mengendikkan bahunya.

"Aku nggak akan mengejek orang kalau tidak ada celah. Kak Shintarou ada celah sih."

"Terserahmu  _nanodayo._ Nggak di hotel, di mobil, di restoran, mungkin di seluruh belahan bumi ini kau terus mengejekku."

"Ah, jangan hiperbolis, Kak. Kita baru ketemu di Tokyo saja kok. Bukan di mana-mana sampai di belahan bumi lain seperti Antartika."

Midorima malas meladeni Akashi. Setelah semua koper berhasil diturunkan, ia menutup pintu bagasi secara perlahan dan berjalan untuk masuk kembali ke cangkang berbahan metal bercat putih itu.

Menekan tombol otomatis agar kaca sebelah kiri, di tempat penumpang sebelah pengemudi terbuka, Midorima menatap ke arah mereka. " _Good luck guys. Give your best effort to gain victory ya._ Terutama kau, bocah jahil. Mengejekku berarti kamu harus menang, dan menjadi _best speaker!_ Aku tidak menerima penolakan  _nanodayo._ "

"Iya-iya," sahut Akashi sekenanya, "hati-hati di jalan, Kak."

" _See you there ya guys."_

Kaca itu segera bergerak menutup. Meninggalkan gerbang depan kediaman Akashi.

"Momoi-san, kayaknya itu adalah cara Kak Midorima menyampaikan bahwa ia menaruh harapan yang besar pada kita—terutama Akashi-kun."

"Iya, Tetsu-kun. Duh, mereka makin manis saja ya, walau  _training camp_ sudah berakhir." Momoi setengah berbisik merespon perkataan Tetsuya, mencegah sang empu yang tengah memandangi mobil putih yang telah melenggang pergi itu mendengar.

.

Tiba di garasi rumahnya, Midorima segera keluar, dan disambut oleh adiknya yang masih menempuh pendidikan di sekolah dasar. Saat itu, ia tidak sengaja melihat ponselnya yang masih menyala dan membuka aplikasi sebuah sosial media. Nampaknya ini bekas ulah Akashi yang sejak tadi mengutak-atik ponselnya. Midorima memandangi ponselnya datar sembari mengecek, aplikasi apa saja yang tadi sempat dibuka oleh Akashi.

"…."

Nampaknya Akashi cukup cerdas untuk menghapus semua histori aplikasi—hanya menyisakan aplikasi yang masih terbuka ini saja—Lazimnya— _Instagram._

Kemudian Midorima iseng mengecek  _news activity_ nya dan melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

_AkashiSeijuurou is now following you._

Nampaknya selain menerima permintaan pertemanan dari Momoi Satsuki dan Kuroko Tetsuya—perihal akun sang calon dokter diprivasi, ia juga menerima permintaan pertemanan yang diajukan oleh dirinya sendiri.

_-x-_

Takao Kazunari baru saja tiba di sebuah ruang kelas SMA Shuutoku _,_ almamaternya terdahulu—di mana gedung sekolah ini dipinjam oleh pemerintah untuk menyelenggarakan ajang Lomba Debat Bahasa Inggirs tingkat Kodya, NSDC Kodya.

Dan pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun itu dikejutkan oleh sesosok pria yang tengah terduduk di pojok ruangan yang sudah diklaim sebagai Ruang Juri tersebut.

"Hoi~ Shin-chan~"

Takao memutuskan untuk memanggil sosok yang ia kenali itu. Namun sosok tersebut tidak menggubrisnya, malah asyik dengan  _headset_ dan ponselnya—nampak serius memperhatikan—atau menonton sesuatu di sana.

"Shin-chan." Takao berusaha memanggil lagi. Kali ini ia juga berjalan mendekati sosok yang sudah menggunakan baju semi formal itu. Kemeja berlengan pendek dan celana jins hitam.

Mahasiswa yang seangkatan dengan Midorima itu mengernyitkan keningnya. Tumben sekali, teman satu asosiasi debat, tepatnya teman setimnya dulu ketika mereka baru-baru memasuki universitas itu tidak menggubris panggilan di sekitarnya.

Biasanya Midorima sekali dipanggil langsung menyahut.

Bosan tidak digubris, Takao akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggunakan alternatif terakhir.

" _Excuse me, Chief Adjudicator, Mr. Midorima!"_ beo Takao dengan suara yang agak lantang.

Midorima gelagapan. _"Yes, What is— Oh it's you_ Bakao." Ekspresi terkejut Midorima berubah seketika menjadi ekspresi datar. "Ada apa? Ngapain ke sini?"

"Justru itu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu Shin-chan!" Takao berteriak frustasi melihat respon Midorima.

"Kau—Yang tiba-tiba pensiun debat dua tahun atau setahun yang lalu. Sekarang tiba-tiba nongol di sini sebagai juri—terlebih sebagai  _Chief Adjudicator*_!"

"Memangnya itu ganjil ya,  _nanodayo?_ "

" _Of course,_ Shin-chan! Kamu yang tahun lalu menolak mentah-mentah jadi juri NSDC—Lalu tahun ini menerima jabatan tertinggi.  _What's wrong with you, dude?_ " Takao masih berteriak dengan suaranya yang tergolong cukup tinggi untuk ukuran laki-laki. Surai hitam legamnya yang dimodel belah ikut bergerak mengikuti gerak tubuh Takao yang menggunakan pakaian yang sama dengan Midorima—Hanya saja ia menggunakan baju kaus di dalam kemejanya yang tidak terkancing.

" _Listen here,_ Bakao." Midorima mencopot  _headset_ nya dan menaruh kembali ponselnya di kantung celana. " _A year ago, I struggled with my own business as medical student, okay? It needs a lots of practicallities and time. Also consideration. Which I couldn't give it one hundred percent if I was debating, okay?_ Itu semester terberatku—Makanya aku memutuskan untuk berhenti, sampai sekarang sih sebenarnya. Tapi sekarang, untuk sekedar menjadi juri saja aku masih bisa kok," tukas Midorima. Perkataannya yang panjang membuat Takao meletakkan tas selempangnya di lantai dan ia duduk di kursi kosong sebelah Midorima.

"Ya. Aku tahu kalau masalah itu, karena aku sebagai mahasiswa Hubungan Internasional juga merasakannya, apalagi kita di semester yang sama. Tapi, maksudku, kenapa  _chief adjudicator_? Yang memikul tanggung jawab paling berat sebagai ketua dari juri-juri yang lain. Yang menentukan mosi,  _match up_ atau perlawanan, dan kau juga kan yang nanti menentukan mosi  _impromptu—_ kejutan untuk para peserta?"

Midorima hanya tersenyum simpul sembari bangkit. "Mungkin aku hanya rindu masa-masa ketika kita masih satu tim dan berdebat, atau mungkin aku kangen masa ketika kita masih sebagai saingan dari Teikou dan Shuutoku—Bukan teman setim dari  _Todai._ Aku titip ponselku. Mau ke toilet."

Midorima melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Takao yang masih memiliki pertanyaan di benaknya. Telinganya menangkap suara pintu yang ditutup, meninggalkan ia sendiri di ruangan bernuansa putih tersebut.

Iseng, Takao mengamit ponsel Midorima dan menekan kata kuncinya. Beruntung sekali, Midorima sama sekali tidak mengubah kata kuncinya semenjak mereka masih aktif debat. Mempermudah akses Takao untuk menpreteli aplikasi Midorima satu persatu.

Iris abu-abu itu dengan cekatan mengikuti kata demi kata yang tengah ia telusuri, perihal keisengannya membuka-buka  _email_ Midorima dan menemukan nama Nijimura Shuuzou sebagai orang yang paling sering dikirimi dan mengirimi.

Takao terkejut dalam hati.

Rekannya ini sering kontak dengan Nijimura Shuuzou, yang seingat Takao adalah ketua dari Asosiasi Debat SMA Teikou. Hanya untuk menanyakan perkembangan seorang siswa bernama Akashi Seijuurou?

Seingatnya, rekannya itu bukanlah seseorang yang cukup perhatian pada orang lain.

Bahkan sampai meminta Nijimura merekamkan debat dari Akashi Seijuurou dan mengirimkannya ke  _email_ Midorima. Tidak hanya Akashi sih, namun tetap saja, walau yang dikirim adalah video dari tiga orang, yang baru dibuka hanyalah milik si murid bersurai merah ini.

_Oh, I see._

Sebuah bohlam lampu mendadak bersinar di otak Takao. Nampaknya, pemuda yang tengah merapikan poni belah tengahnya dengan bandana itu sudah mencapai sebuah spekulasi—

"Aku nggak nyangka, kalau Shin-chanku yang saklek ini bisa jatuh cinta. Seleranya nggak buruk juga, untuk seorang siswa SMA. Aku jadi ingin lihat sosok asli orang yang berhasil memikat hati Si Wortel Berjalan."

Takao tertawa kecil sembari meletakkan kembali ponsel Midorima di meja sebelah, bertepatan dengan datangnya sang empu bersama beberapa orang, Himuro Tatsuya, Aida Riko, dan Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"Kenapa ketawa sendiri, Bakao?"

"Nggak kenapa kok," jawab Takao cuek, "—Oh, Hai Mayuzumi, Himuro, Aida! Sudah siap melihat sekumpulan bocah ngebacot tentang masalah sosial yang lagi tren di dunia internasional dalam bahasa inggris?"

-x-

Akashi, Momoi, dan Kuroko sudah tiba di depan SMA Shuutoku. Ketiganya, didampingi oleh Nijimura, selaku ketua dan Pembina mereka.

"Akhirnya, hari ini tiba juga." Momoi bermonolog sendiri selagi mereka menyusuri gerbang Shuutoku, menuju lobi, dan dihampiri oleh seorang siswa setempat—bernama Miyaji Kiyoshi—yang mengaku sebagai LO atau lazimnya  _Laison Officer_ untuk tim SMA Teikou.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Miyaji-senpai." Akashi memanggil sang pemandu mereka ketika berjalan menuju  _Debaters Hall,_ atau tempat mereka semua berkumpul untuk acara pembukaan.

"Ada apa, Akashi-san?"

"Jadi—Yang jadi  _Laison Officer_ nya dari siswa-siswi Klub Bahasa Inggris SMA Shuutoku?"

"Iya, tapi yang kelas dua saja sih—Kan kelas satunya lomba, sama seperti kalian."

Momoi dan Kuroko hanya ber-oh ria. Pantas saja ketika tadi ketika Miyaji melambaikan tangan dan menunjukkan plang bertuliskan _"SMA TEIKOU",_ Nijimura paling pertama menghampirinya dan menepuk pundaknya—nampaknya karena berada dalam jenjang yang sama, keduanya sudah saling kenal.

"Jadi Miyaji, siapa  _Chief Adjudicator_ tahun ini?" tanya Nijimura sembari menyerahkan sebuah map yang sejak tadi ia pegang kepada Akashi.

"Lho? Kalian tidak tahu?" Miyaji membeo dengan nada terkejut sekaligus heran. Keempat siswa-siswi Teikou itu menggeleng.

" _Chief Adjudicatornya,_ alumni kalian kok. Aku dikasih tahu Kak Takao sih begitu. Kalau tidak salah namanya Kak Midorima Shintarou."

Nijimura sukses melongo—reaksi yang sama seperti Takao di lain tempat mengingat tindak-tanduk Midorima selama dua tahun belakangan.

-x-

Ketiganya akhirnya tiba di  _Debaters Hall_ , yang kata Miyaji aslinya adalah aula yang biasa digunakan untuk kelulusan kelas tiga SMA Shuutoku. Dan selama nyaris satu jam, mereka terpaksa mendudukkan pantat mereka ke sebuah kursi, duduk manis mendengarkan ceramah dan kata sambutan tidak penting—dan, momen yang paling diagung-agungkan oleh sang pemandu acara alias MC sejak tadi yaitu cermah yang katanya memotivasi dari perwakilan Jepang menuju ajang  _WSDC_ tahun lalu. Teman Nijimura, Hanamiya Makoto.

Yang menurut Akashi sama sekali tidak ada motivasi-motivasinya. Wajah pemuda yang berusia setahun lebih tua diatasnya itu menyebalkan—Mungkin yang ada orang akan berkeinginan untuk menghantamnya di tempat. Tapi, otak dan kecerdasan pemuda itulah yang berhasil membuatnya menuju ajang internasional di usia tujuh belas tahun. Ya, Akashi mungkin harus membuat catatan pribadi bahwa ia tidak boleh menilai seseorang dari tampak fisik saja.

" _I wish you guys tons of luck. God bless you, and happy debating."_

"Akhirnya ceramah dari Si Licik selesai." Nijimura berbisik pelan ke arah junior-juniornya yang duduk di samping kanan dan kirinya.

"Kenapa Nijimura-senpai memanggilnya Si Licik?" tanya Kuroko heran.

"Ya, karena dia memang licik Kuroko. Kamu nggak tahu gimana otak liciknya dia bekerja kalau sedang berdebat dan itu sukses membuat lawannya kalah. Ya, poin plus minus sih otaknya itu."

Akashi hanya melirik senior dan teman-temannya sekilas. Perhatiannya sudah terfokus ke arah seseorang yang tengah berbicara dengan MC dan mengutak-atik  _laptop—_ sebelum seseorang itu berdiri di depan mereka semua bermodalkan mik.

Dan Akashi melihat sosok itu tidak asing.

" _Good morning everybody. Welcome to the annual National School Debating Competition. And today, after some several greetings from the last year Japan representative, Head of Education Ministry, and others, without any further due—We'll start the competition. Now, I would like to do the role call. The team that's being called, please raise your hand—"_

"Benaran, aku kira Miyaji hanya bercanda." Nijimura mendecakkan lidah kagum ketika melihat Midorima berbicara di depan—menegaskan posisinya sebagai  _Chief Adjudicator._

"Berarti, nanti, Kak Midorin nggak akan menjuri kita dong? Kan, tidak boleh jadi juri untuk sekolah almamater dan tim yang memang sudah dilatih khusus olehnya sendiri? Biar nggak  _bias—_ kan?"

Nijimura mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Momoi. "Iya, eh ngomong-ngomong, dengarkan tuh, Kak Midorima sudah memulai panggilan absen untuk seluruh sekolah yang ikut."

" _Shuutoku High School."_

Sekelompok siswa bergakuran hitam mengangkat tangan.

Midorima melihat kembali layar  _LCD_ yang menampilkan daftar-daftar sekolah peserta kompetisi ini.

" _Teikou High School,"_ teriaknya lantang.

Akashi mengancungkan tangannya. Dan Midorima melihatnya. Pandangan keduanya seketika bertemu. Tanpa ada yang menyadari—mungkin hanya Akashi sendiri, Midorima tersenyum tipis sebelum ia mengakhiri kontak mata mereka dan lanjut melakukan panggilan absen.

" _Okay. So all the representatives are here. We've done the match up—"_

" _And now, we go to the motion launch."_

Momoi, Kuroko dan Nijimura menahan napas di sini. Mereka tahu, pasti ini adalah  _prepared motion—_ kemungkinan besar, karena ini adalah ronde pertama. Tapi tetap saja, ketiganya tegang—walau Nijimura bukanlah pihak yang lomba. Malah Akashi yang memegang peran paling berat di antara mereka sebagai pembicara pertama terlihat paling santai.

"..  _By all of those clues, can you guys guess—Which motion, is that?"_

Momoi dan Kuroko berpandang-pandangan. Akashi yang duduk di sisi kiri Nijimura, menjulurkan kepala ke arah mereka di sisi kanan dan memberi sinyal mengenai tebakannya.

Momoi dan Kuroko mengangguk. Mereka juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengan kawan beriris _heterochrome_  tersebut.

" _The motion is—THIS HOUSE BELIEVES THAT PUBLIC SHAME IS AN APPROPRIATE MODE OF PUNISHMENT! Laison Officer?! Are you ready? Case building time, starts—Now!"_

Segera, Miyaji langsung mendekati mereka dan menyeret Akashi serta yang lain keluar dan menuju ruang mereka— _Chamber 4—_ ruang kelas tiga SMA Shuutoku _._ Miyaji memaksa mereka untuk cepat-cepat karena mereka harus menyebrang taman dalam dan menaiki dua lantai dari aula yang terletak di lantai bawah bagian belakang dari sekolah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian tim apa tadi?" berjalan cepat, Miyaji menoleh ke arah anak-anak titipan Nijimura yang tengah mengekor di belakangnya.

"Kita posisi  _affirmative._ Berarti nanti kita  _case_ building di dalam ruangan. Kan bukan oposisi. Kalau oposisi di luar," sahut Kuroko. Tepatnya hanya ia yang mendengar pertanyaan Nijimura karena Akashi dan Momoi sibuk berbisik-bisik—membicarakan mosi dan argumen mereka—karena waktu tiga puluh menit yang diberikan untuk  _case building_ akan terpotong kurang lebih sepuluh menit untuk berjalan, dan mereka tidak ingin menyia-nyiakannya _._

.

"Oke, kita sudah sampai." Miyaji mengambil sebuah tarikan napas panjang—berusaha untuk mengatur tempo yang semula ngos-ngosan. "Pembicara pertama siapa? Kedua? Ketiga?  _Reply?_ "

"Akashi-kun, Momoi, Aku, dan—" Kuroko berhenti sejenak untuk menoleh ke arah Akashi dan Momoi yang sedang sibuk menulis dan berdiskusi.

Akashi menunjuk dirinya sekilas sebelum kembali berdiskusi, bermaksud untuk memberi sinyal pada Kuroko bahwa ialah yang menjadi  _reply speaker_ di mosi ini.

"—Akashi-kun. Tinggal berapa menit lagi, Miyaji-senpai?"

"Dua puluh menit. Aku akan masuk lagi sepuluh menit sebelum waktu habis oke?" masih sibuk mencatat, Miyaji keluar ruangan tergesa-gesa, menghampiri rekan sesama  _Laison Officer_  yang mengurus tim lawan, Tim SMA Touou.

.

" _Guys. Ten more minutes. In five minutes, I'll call the adjudicators and your opponent will come into the room, okay?"_

.

Midorima tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya. Ada sekitar dua belas ruangan, dan sekarang memang ada dua puluh empat juri yang diminta oleh Dinas Pendidikan secara khusus. Berarti, dua juri dalam setiap ruangan untuk ronde pre-eliminasi yang pertama sampai yang kelima besok.

Iris zamrudnya terus meniti dengan serius, mengabaikan suara tawa menggelegar Takao yang tengah bercanda dengan Himuro Tatsuya.

" _Guys._ Waktu tinggal lima menit lagi. Dan ini, daftar ruangan di mana kalian menjuri,  _nanodayo—_ Bakao dengarkan aku, _nanodayo!_ "

Perhatian Takao sukses teralihkan.

"Agak aneh juga, barusan aku mendengarmu berbicara di depan sana tanpa ada aksen unikmu itu. Dan sekarang kamu memanggil dengan aksen khasmu."

"Tidak peduli, kau akan menjadi juri di ruang empat  _nanodayo_. Bersama Mibuchi-san."

"Ruang empat ada siapa?"

"Kalau tidak salah SMA Teikou dan SMA Touou—Dan tampaknya ada yang memanggilmu di sana, Bakao."

Takao menoleh dan melihat Miyaji tengah melambaikan tangan dan memanggilnya untuk segera mengikutinya.

"Kak Takao, Kakak kan juri di ruang empat? Ini sudah lima menit sebelum waktu berakhir."

' _Teikou? Wah nggak nyangka perjalananku melihat tambatan hati Shin-chan akan semulus ini.'_

Takao hanya tertawa kecil sembari menggeret Mibuchi Reo—Mahasiswa Jurusan Hukum yang kuliah di Universitas Tokyo juga—menuju ruangan, dituntun Miyaji.

"Ayo, Reo-nee. Aku sudah nggak sabar melihat perdebatan pertama hari ini."

-x-

Takao hanya tersenyum selama debat berlangsung.

Senyum jahil.

Akashi Seijuurou.

Bocah yang ia asumsikan berhasil menggaet hati Midorima Shintarou.

Memang sih, Takao akui, pemuda bersurai merah bak batu rubi itu tampan—dan imut karena poninya yang cukup panjang. Serta iris dwi warna yang menegaskan keteguhan dan kekerasan hati itu memang berkharisma. Menambah poin plus dalam penampilannya menyampaikan argumen dalam debat kali ini.

Postur tubuhnya tegap, dan nada yang terus menerus mengalir dari bibirnya benar-benar meyakinkan para juri. Takao melirik sejenak rekannya di sebelah, Mibuchi Reo. Dan rekannya yang biasanya cukup susah untuk puas menjuri lomba debat, sekarang malah memperhatikan Akashi dengan intens—sampai-sampai tubuhnya agak sedikit condong ke depan dan sesekali mengangguk antusias dan menulis poin tanpa henti.

' _Tipe yang cerdas, berkharisma, namun imut dan sepertinya sedikit jahil di saat bersamaan—memang, tipe Shin-chan sekali. Mungkin setelah ini aku bisa menggodanya habis-habisan. Akhirnya temanku yang kusangka akan jomblo sampai jadi dokter spesialis itu punya gebetan juga.'_

Takao menahan tawa sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya.

_Klik._

Diam-diam dia mengambil sebuah gambar Akashi Seijuurou yang kebetulan tengah memandang ke arah para juri dengan pandangan meyakinkan—mengirimkannya pada Midorima Shintarou yang tengah menjadi juri di ruangan lain.

" _Your beloved one—Eh, Shin-chan?"_

Puas dengan hasil bidikan dan pesan singkatnya, Takao kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya mendengarkan argumen yang disampaikan Akashi. Ia masih punya tugas sebagai juri sekarang.

-x-

Hari pertama lomba sudah selesai. Tiga ronde berhasil dilakukan untuk pre-eliminasi. Dan di saat itu, Teikou masih memegang  _victory point_ sebanyak dua. Di ronde terakhir mereka kalah melawan tim SMA Meiko, tempat sahabat kecil Kuroko bersekolah—Ogiwara Shigehiro yang memang Akashi akui adalah  _speaker_ yang hebat.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Akashi menerima pesan singkat dari Nijimura, yang sudah pulang duluan dan tidak menunggui mereka sampai akhir perihal ada kegiatan les.

" _How is it?"_

Akashi membalas cepat.

" _We gained two victory points. I lost to Ogiwara Shigehiro at the third round."_

Tidak ada satu menit, Nijimura sudah kembali membalas.

" _It's okay. You guys still have tomorrow. Gain all vps (victory points) in the last two preliminary rounds tomorrow. God bless you guys. Deepen you research about the motions—And ask Kak Midorima for help too, if you want to discuss something. Good luck."_

Akashi tersenyum kecil.

Mungkin nanti malam, setelah membersihkan badan, ia akan bertanya sesuatu berkaitan dengan mosi pada Kak Shintarounya.

Atau hanya bertukar kabar?

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**Part 2 of 3** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**GLOSSARIUM:** _

_*Chief Adjudicator =Kepala Juri yang bertugas untuk menentukan mosi yang akan didebatkan dalam ronde-ronde lomba (baik itu mosi yang memang sudah diberikan pada peserta untuk dipersiapkan atau mosi kejutan) , menentukan match up (siapa lawan siapa), menentukan juri (dari sekian juri yang sudah diminta oleh panitia) yang akan menjuri di ruang-ruang lomba, sekaligus menjadi narrator dari lomba tersebut—MC._

_*LO (Laison officer): biasanya adalah orang yang ditugaskan untuk ngehandle satu tim secara spesifik. Untuk di kasus ini , Miyaji adalah LO dari Teiko (AkaKuroMomo) jadi dia yang nganter mereka ke ruang debat, kalau dapat konsumsi dia yang bawain mereka, pas sampe di tempat mereka disambut dan dituntun sm dia selama lomba._

_*Sistem lomba:_

_Ada lima babak pre-emiliminasi, jadi di babak ini gaada yang kalah dan dieliminiasi. Semua tetap dapat giliran berdebat hingga babak ini selesai semua. Setelah babak ini, ada namanya babak quarter final. Biasanya dari seluruh tim yang ikut, akan disisakan delapan tim, sisanya gugur, sebagai peserta dari quarter final._

_Di quarter final inilah system kalah langsung mundur. Dari delapan cari empat pemenang. Setelah itu, ada babak semi final. Di semi final ini, dicari posisi. Empat tim, dua pemenang, dua kalah. Yang kalah akan bertanding di final memperebutkan juara tiga, yang menang akan memperebutkan juara satu dan dua di grand final._

_Singkatnya:_

_Pre-eliminasi - quarter final - semi final - final - grand final._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter terakhir dari fanfiksi merah-hijau pertamaku<3 semoga kalian senang dan--gakapa telat kan ya #yha.  
> Happy reading!<3

Hari kedua NSDC Tokyo—

"Kenapa kalian lesu?!" Takao membeo begitu melihat Himuro Tatsuya dan Aida Riko berjalan menuju ruang juri dan menghempaskan tas.

"Jelek. Aku tidak suka. Kenapa selalu mendapat bagian menjadi juri dari sekolah yang—Ah! Tidak jelas apa yang diomongkan! Lihat saja kertasku kosong dan berisi gambar sendiri—karena aku nggak ngerti apa yang mereka omongkan!" Aida Riko menjerit frustasi sembari mengibaskan kertas jurinya di depan wajah Takao yang masih keheranan.

"Oh—" Takao akhirnya mengerti, "Siapa suruh kau menjadi alumni dari sekolah yang paling menarik di ajang ini."

"Menurutku yang bagus dan pasti masuk ke babak  _quarter final_ —hanyalah SMA Teikou, SMA Shuutoku, SMA Touou, SMA Meiko, SMA Seirin. Lagi tiga tim tidak ada bayangan. Aku sempat kebagian menjuri mereka. Ya, memang bagus. Aku menikmati sekali." Mibuchi Reo tiba-tiba ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan mereka. Membuat Aida Riko mendelik kesal.

"Enak! Itu adalah tim-tim yang—Astaga wah sekali! Sayangnya aku cuma sempat kebagian sewaktu Shuutoku melawan Meikou saja, aku tidak dapat lihat Touou dan Seirin. Ngomong-ngomong, memang Seirin bagus ya? Padahal mereka sekolah baru."

"Bagus kok, yang turun adalah Kagami Taiga, Furihata Kouki, dan—aku lupa lagi satu namanya. Tapi mereka bagus."

"Takao—sini sebentar."

Suara bass yang sangat dikenali Takao membuatnya menoleh dan melihat Midorima yang tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya di pojok ruangan.

"Apa, Shin-chan?"

"Kamu sempat menjadi juri Teikou, kan?"

Di sini Takao mulai berasumsi, ke mana pembicaraan ini mengarah.

"Er.. Iya? Di ronde pertama kemarin. Memang kenapa?"

"Bagaimana mereka… bagus?"

Di pikiran Takao, yang ditanyakan Midorima sebenarnya adalah, " _Bagaimana Akashi? Apakah dia bagus?"_

Dan Takao ingin mengetes, kebenaran dari prakiraannya.

"Bagus kok. Pembicara ketiga mereka benar-benar menusuk. Membawakan sanggahan untuk tim lawan dan membabat habis poin-poin tim lawan hingga tidak tersisa. Aku salut. Dia kalem namun bar-bar saat berdebat. Untuk pembicara keduanya juga. Poinnya nggak pengulangan. Orangnya d _own to earth_ sekali, dan ya—"

"Kalau pembicara pertamanya?"

Tepat sasaran. Takao tertawa dalam hati.

_**.** _

_**Coach** _

_**Kuroko no Basket (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki** _

_**Warning: AU! Teikou High School. 16!AkaKuroMomoi. 17!Nijimura. 20!Midorima dan character lain yang umurnya dirombak. MidoAka dominated. Friendship! Akakuro & MidoTaka** _

_**#AkaMidoWeek2015 #7 (Shintarou)** _

_**.** _

"Pembicara pertamanya bagus. Aku paling suka lihatnya. Dia juga yang menjadi  _reply speaker_ waktu aku jadi juri. Memang kenapa, Shin-chan?"

"Nggak kenapa,  _nanodayo._ Cuma bertanya."

"Mereka masuk  _quarter final_ kan?"

Midorima menatap rekannya dengan tatapan menghina.

"Kamu ngejek? Tentu saja mereka masuk. Akashi adalah  _debater_ yang cukup hebat menurutku,  _nanodayo._ Begitu pula Momoi dan Kuroko. Kau meremehkan tim didikanku?"

Lagi-lagi, Takao tertawa.

"Nggak kok. Mana mungkin aku meremehkannya. Aku sendiri menikmati debat mereka tempo hari. Eh, tampaknya kamu sibuk sekali ya sampai tidak sempat memegang ponsel. Lihat— _email_ menumpuk." Takao menunjuk ponsel Midorima yang sedang bergetar dan berkedip layarnya, menunjukkan sebuah pesan baru diterima. Menambah stok lima pesan yang sengaja diabaikan yang empu sejak kemarin.

"Tentu saja, Bakao. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk membuka  _email_  darimu yang pasti isinya aneh-aneh. Kamu nggak bisa mengerjaiku,  _nanodayo."_

Oh. Pantas Midorima belum mengamuk padanya dengan wajah memerah.

Ternyata belum dibaca.

Takao mengangkat bahu. "Terserahmu Shin-chan. Cepat sana umumkan delapan tim yang lolos—aku mau cepat-cepat pulang. Hari ini cuma tersisa ronde ini saja kan? Setelah dua ronde pre-eliminasi tadi?"

.

" _And the last chamber, chamber four. Teikou High School acts as affirmative and Seirin High School acts as negative—with a split decision—the[WINNER](https://www.fanfiction.net/docs/edit.php?docid=43153046#) will be announced by its adjudicator—Himuro Tatsuya."_

Midorima menyerahkan mik kepada pemuda bertahi lalat itu.

" _Okay. So, it was a great debate. And we—Me, Mibuchi, and Takao were so confused because both teams are strong. But, after a long discussion, we have decided. The one who will proceed into semi-final round is—"_

Midorima melihat Akashi, Momoi, dan Kuroko tengah berpegangan tangan dan memejamkan mata. Menundukkan kepala dan berdoa dalam hati.

"— _Teikou High School! Congratulations!"_

Midorima secara otomatis ikut tersenyum melihat wajah Momoi yang senang bukan kepalang sampai-sampai memeluk Akashi dan Kuroko bersamaan. Sementara Kuroko dan Akashi hanya tersenyum dan menggumamkan "Puji Tuhan". Tidak lupa, Miyaji yang menjadi LO merekapun, tidak luput menjadi sasaran pelukan Momoi. Gadis itu benar-benar senang.

Di tengah Momoi dan Kuroko yang tengah bersuka cita—Akashi merasa ada seseorang yang memandangi mereka.

"Hei, dekati Kak Midorin yuk! Sudah selesai kan—lombanya?"

Momoi segera menggeret Kuroko dan Akashi—menuju pelatih sekaligus  _chief adjudicator_  mereka yang masih bertatapan dengan Akashi Seijuurou sembari tersenyum tipis.

-x-

"Kak Midorin! Kita masuk!" Momoi berseru kepada Midorima yang masih berkutat dengan laptopnya—melipat kembali benda pipih itu sebelum ia ambil untuk di bawa sembari berjalan keluar  _Debaters Hall._

"Jangan senang dulu  _nanodayo._ Kalian masih punya satu ronde lagi besok yang akan menentukan—kalian masuk  _grand final_ atau  _final._ Kalau sudah masuk  _grand final_ baru kalian senang,  _nanodayo."_

"Duh, Kepala Juri saklek sekali. Santai sedikit Kak Shintarou. Aku jamin pada Kakak, kita akan masuk  _grand final_ besok, setelah babak semi. Berarti posisi kita kalau di sana sudah entah juara satu atau dua. Kalau final, masih agak rancu, antara juara tiga atau juara empat—yang naas."

"Sombong sekali kamu Akashi. Ingat juga, besok pengumuman  _best speaker_ lho. Semangat ya kalian. Aku pegang janjimu Akashi. Satu-satunya kesempatan aku bisa menjadi juri kalian adalah di  _grand final_. Dan aku harap kalian tidak mengecewakanku saat itu. Banyak teman-teman juri yang bilang kalian itu paling bagus,  _nanodayo_."

"Santai. Makasih ya, Kak Shintarou. Kita pulang."

Akashi melambaikan tangannya pada Midorima ketika mereka tiba di koridor yang bercabang. Akashi dan yang lain menuju lobi untuk pulang—dan Midorima menuju ruang juri untuk mengambil tasnya.

Di saat bersamaan, dalam benak Akashi Seijuurou, ia memiliki ambisi dan semangat lebih membara dari sebelumnya untuk berjuang menuju  _grand final—_ dan memenuhi janji yang baru saja ia buat dengan Kak Shintarounya.

-x-

" _And for our grand finalist, we have—Meiko High School from Chamber Two and Teikou High School from Chamber One! Congratulations! And now—for Touou and Shuutoku High School—which will be competing for the third place in final round—we will do the motion launch. And later—after the final round starts, the grand finalist will get permission to go out and do case building. After the final round debate finished, it will continued by the grand final round. LO, understand?"_

Miyaji dan LO yang lain mengangguk.

Midorima puas, melihat siswa-siswa yang diklaim Takao sebagai anak buahnya itu cepat tanggap dan mengerti. Pria beriris zamrud itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua belas murid yang masih bertahan di ajang bergengsi tersebut. Enam diantaranya—yang akan bertanding dalam ronde final terlihat tegang. Mungkin mereka menunggu mosi yang akan ia bacakan sebentar lagi.

Sementara untuk murid-murid SMA Teikou dan Meikou—Keenamnya tegang, namun terlihat lebih rileks karena posisi mereka nanti—kalaupun kalah, mereka sudah memegang juara kedua.

" _Okay—without any further due, we go to the motion launch for final round—"_

_._

Setengah jam sudah nyaris berakhir. Dan ketika para  _finalist—_ SMA Shuutoku dan Touou sudah naik ke panggung dan duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan—karena untuk ronde  _grand final_ dan  _final_ memang di desain untuk berdebat di atas panggung dengan podium—dinilai oleh ke dua puluh empat juri sekaligus yang sudah duduk berjejer diatur sedemikian rupa oleh para LO yang menganggur, Midorima membacakan mosi yang nantinya akan diperdebatkan oleh Akashi dan yang lain sebelum mereka keluar,  _case bulding,_ dan setengah jam kemudian kembali ke  _debaters hall_ untuk tampil memikat para juri.

-x-

"Shin-chan, sepertinya kamu nggak konsen jadi juri tadi?"

Takao Kazunari menundik rekannya yang kebetulan duduk di sebelahnya ketika mereka menjadi juri untuk ronde final.

Dan—ya. Rekan bersurai zamrudnya itu memang tidak konsen.

Sejak tadi memang ia mendengarkan dan menulis poin-poin penting dari debat kali itu—namun entahlah.

Pandangannya sejak tadi kosong.

Seperti tidak niat.

Dan sepertinya Takao lagi-lagi tahu apa yang menyebabkan Midorima seperti itu. Khas Takao Kazunari, jeda waktu sedikit dari ronde final ke  _grand final_  selama lima menit ia gunakan untuk menjahili Midorima Shintarou.

"Shin-chan—pasti menunggu  _grand final_ nya ya?" Takao nyengir jahil sembari menundik Midorima lagi.

"A-Apaan sih! Nggak kok, aku cuma capek saja,  _nanodayo_. Aku bahkan ingin cepat-cepat berakhir hari ini—" Midorima keburu merespon sensitif. Membuat kecurigaan Takao semakin besar—padahal ia hanya menanyakan pertanyaan yang normal.

"Saranku sih ya, Shin-chan. Lebih baik kamu buka  _email_ dariku yang sudah lumutan di kotak masukmu. Aku yakin kamu pasti akan semangat lagi untuk melakukan penilaian di  _grand final_ yang akan mulai lagi lima menit," kata Takao enteng. Mendapat respon lirikan penuh kecurigaan dari rekan kacamatanya.

"Aku jadi curiga kamu ngirim yang aneh-aneh. Biasanya kamu begitu, Bakao sinting."

"Tidak. Percaya deh. Aku nggak ngirim yang aneh-aneh." Takao terus mengelak dan meyakinkan Midorima yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan seolah-olah Takao adalah teroris.

"Ayolah Shin-chan?! Masa' kamu mau nggak konsen? Ini ronde yang paling seru. Meiko melawan Teikou! Dua sekolah yang perbedaan kekuataanya tipis sekali—Teikou punya Akashi Seijuurou dan teman-temannya yang hebat. Dan Meiko punya Ogiwara Shigehiro yang memang terkenal gila dalam berdebat semenjak SMP."

Mengungkit nama-nama perwakilan dari masing-masing tim, Takao masih meyakinkan Midorima untuk membuka surelnya yang ia kirim ketika ronde pertama pre-eliminasi berlangsung.

Akhirnya sang empu menyerah dan menghela napas. "Baik  _nanodayo._ Tapi kau yang memaksa! Dan jangan salahi aku jika aku bisa saja mendepakmu dari sini sebelum ronde paling seru ini dimulai karena surel laknatmu!"

"Berani bertaruh, kamu nggak bakal mendepakku." Takao memasang tampang megejek.

Midorima memutar bola matanya malas. Sisa satu menit sebelum ronde ini dimulai, dan ia harus menyelesaikan urusannya dengan surel-entah-apalah-itu dari Takao.

Sementara Midorima asik menjamaah ponselnya, Takao berpura-pura sibuk mengobrak-abrik tasnya dengan alibi mencari pulpen.

Namun, dari sudut matanya yang tajam itu, Takao bisa melihat bahwa wajah Midorima mulai memerah setelah jarinya terhenti di suatu titik. Menandakan bahwa ia sudah membuka surel dari Takao.

" _Your beloved one—Eh, Shin-chan?"_

_Attached one file._

_Image . jpg_

"Tuh kan, kamu jadi lebih hidup setelah melihatnya. Aku tahu dirimu Shin-chan. Jangan remehkan Tuan Takao Kazunari dalam masalah cinta."

Midorima gelagapan. Sialan memang rekannya yang jahil teramat sangat ini. "A-Apa ini?! Bakao! Jangan seenaknya berasum—"

"Aku nggak berasumsi Shin-chan. Kamu sendiri yang menyatakan bahwa kau memang tertarik. Buktinya, aku kirim foto orangnya lagi berdebat saja kamu gelagapan. Dan—aku bangga denganmu, kawanku yang jomblo, akhirnya kamu nemu gebetan juga. Dan gebetanmu itu kualitas top. Aku bangga denganmu." Mengusap air mata imajiner untuk menambah kesan dramatis, Takao menepuk pundak Midorima yang masih memerah dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"O-Oi! Bakao! Kau ini—"

" _Welcome to the grand final round of…"_

Midorima yang nyaris berteriak pada Takao, niatnya digagalkan akibat Miyaji yang menjadi  _chair person_ atau orang yang memandu debat pada ronde itu sudah memulai sambutan singkatnya.

"Aku kenapa? Nanti saja berterima kasihnya, Shin-chan. Sekarang kita jadi juri dulu. Untuk kamu, boleh kok sekalian curi-curi pandang sama si bocah Akashi yang imut itu."

Midorima mati kutu. Takao bersorak dalam hati.

Dan pada akhirnya Takao yang semakin bahagia—

Karena selama debat berlangsung, ia bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi dari seorang Midorima dan terkadang senyum yang gagal ditahan dari sang  _Chief Adjudicator_ ketika melihat Akashi Seijuurou maju sebagai pembicara pertama dan  _reply speaker._

-x-

"Seram… Sialan Ogiwara Shigehiro, poinku benar-benar dibabat habis ketika ia maju sebagai  _reply speaker._ Entahlah bagaimana jadinya nanti. Aku jadi kurang yakin ya—" Momoi nyaris menangis ketika mereka turun dari panggung, menuju Nijimura, Haizaki, serta rekan-rekan mereka dari Teikou yang kebetulan waktu itu memiliki waktu kosong untuk menonton—karena hari ketiga dari ajang ini diadakan hari Minggu—satu-satunya hari di mana sekolah libur.

"Aku juga. Aku nggak menyangka Ogiwara-kun sudah benar-benar berkembang. Oh, ngomong-ngomong, aku mau menyapa dia dulu ya. Lama nggak ketemu nih."

Tidak menunggu persetujuan dari Momoi dan Akashi, Kuroko langsung melenggang, menuju Ogiwara Shigehiro di seberang sana yang tengah melambai-lambai ketika Kuroko berjalan menuju arahnya.

"Nah—Kuroko sekarang tengah bernostalgia— kalian mau makan? Aku lihat tadi ada s _tand_ makanan yang menjual takoyaki di halaman depan, yuk ke sana," ajak Nijimura pada Akashi dan Momoi, dan langsung disetujui oleh keduanya karena mereka memang tengah kelaparan pasca berdebat.

-x-

"Hei—itu bukannya Kak Midorin ya?" Momoi menunjuk seseorang yang tengah berbelanja di  _stand_  yang akan mereka datangi.

"Iya, dan Kak Takao. Nampaknya mereka tengah beli takoyaki juga, seperti kita. Dan—Kak Takao itu memang ciri khasnya begitu ya." Perkataan Nijimura menggantung.

"Bagaimana, senpai?" tanya Momoi.

"Ya, selalu saja ceria. Sepertinya selama aku di _adju_ olehnya, dia selalu saja tersenyum selama debat, dan di luar debat, dia akan tertawa bersama rekan-rekannya—atau dialah yang membuat lelucon. Satu-satunya momen ketika Kak Takao berubah jadi garang adalah ketika dia berdebat. Kak Takao itu pembicara ketiga yang garang—lebih garang dari Kuroko, kau tahu." Nijimura menjawab selagi berjalan.

Dan memang.

Iris dwi warna Akashi menangkap sosok Midorima dan Takao.

Dan yang ia lihat di sana adalah—Takao yang menudingkan ponselnya kedepan wajah Midorima, membuat sang empu yang di _bully_ sontak memerah dan memarahi Takao—yang tidak ditanggapi serius dan malah membuat Takao makin semangat menggoda Midorima.

Sampai-sampai, saking hiperaktifnya—Takao terjungkal dan nyaris saja wajahnya mendarat mulus di wajan panas tempat sang penjual memasak takoyakinya, kalau saja Midorima tidak menahannya dari belakang secara reflek.

Dan itu membuat Akashi sedikit terkejut dan kesal.

Di matanya, Kak Shintarou terlihat mesra sekali dengan Kak Takao.

-x-

"Apa aku bilang  _nanodayo?!_ Itulah karmamu, Bakao!"

"Terserahmu Shin-chan. Toh juga kamu menyelamatkanku secara reflek. Ikatan batin kita memang kuat ya? Lagipula—ekspresimu lucu sih setiap membicarakan –"

Midorima sontak membekap mulut jahil Takao yang sudah siap meneriakkan nama seseorang yang jadi topik pembicaraan mereka ketika iris zamrudnya menangkap sosok Nijimura dan anak buahnya dari Teikou berjalan mendekati  _stand_  tempat mereka berdiri.

"Bisa kan, mulutmu itu nggak usah ember  _nanodayo?!_ Ya, ya, ikatan batin kita kuat karena sudah bersama-sama selama dua tahun lebih! Puas  _nanodayo?!_ Sudah cukup tindasannya Bakao. Kau sudah sukses membuatku menraktirmu takoyaki,  _nanodayo!"_ Midorima marah-marah sembari berbisik keras.

"Puassss sekali Shin-chan. Makasih ya! Anggap saja itu ucapan terima kasih untuk foto yang berharga tadi," beo Takao sambil tertawa.

Midorima menghela napas malas, dan ketika ia menoleh, ia disapa oleh Nijimura dan yang lainnya.

Namun ia tidak menerima sapaan bernada mengejek jahil yang biasa dilontarkan Akashi Seijuurou. Hanya sapaan bernada datar dan penghindaran kontak mata dari sang siswa bersurai merah.

Nampaknya perkataan "Ikatan batin kuat, bersama-sama selama dua tahun lebih" membuatnya salah paham.

-x-

Penutupan lomba akhirnya selesai, dengan hasil SMA Teikou sebagai juara satu, SMA Meikou juara kedua, dan SMA Shuutoku sebagai peringkat ketiga. Ajang bergengsi ini juga menghasilkan Akashi Seijuurou sebagai  _first best speaker,_ Kuroko Tetsuya sebagai  _second best speaker_ , dan Ogiwara Shigehiro sebagai  _third best speaker._ Sudah dipastikan yang akan maju mewakili Tokyo ke tingkat Provinsi adalah Akashi, Kuroko, dan Ogiwara. Momoi mendapat posisi yang kurang beruntung—yaitu posisi keempat dengan selisih nilai yang sangat tipis dengan Ogiwara Shigehiro.

.

Midorima tengah melamun di ruang juri. Iris zamrudnya menatap menerawang. Barang-barangnya sudah ia masukkan ke tas, dan saat ini ia dalam fase yang siap untuk pulang. Tinggal angkut tas selempang, kemudian menuju mobil yang tengah terparkir di depan sekolah—lalu pulang.

Namun entah kenapa, ia tidak memiliki keinginan untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu walau matahari sudah mulai kembali ke ufuk barat—meninggalkan secercah warna jingga dan sedikit keunguan di langit Tokyo sore itu.

Setiap orang—rekan juri yang kebetulan mengambil barang untuk bergegas pulang, selalu menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Kenapa belum pulang?"

Dan dijawab dengan jawaban yang sama.

"Ini sedang bersiap-siap."

Bak robot yang sudah diprogram, Midorima otomatis menyahut seperti itu.

Namun tidak berlaku pada rekan berponi belah tengahnya yang sudah mengenalnya dekat dan cukup lama.

"Shin-chan, kamu kenapa? Serius deh ini. Jangan berikan aku jawaban 'ini sedang bersiap-siap' lagi. Aku tahu kamu bukan tipe orang yang lelet dan menunda-nunda pekerjaan sekalipun hal sepele seperti bersiap-siap."

Midorima mengalihkan pandangannya yang awalnya melalang buana melihat keindahan cakrawala—menjadi menatap iris abu rekannya.

"Aku—Entahlah. Merasa tidak enak badan? Mungkin?"

"Kau mahasiswa kedokteran. Jangan mengibuliku dengan alasan tidak enak badan.  _Mungkin?_  Kau harusnya sadar kalau misalkan kondisimu kurang fit." Takao kembali membeo. Sekarang ia malah duduk di kursi yang berada di depan kursi tempat Midorima duduk.

"Cerita saja—memang kenapa sih?" Sekarang Takao bertanya dengan nada yang lebih lunak.

Memang agak susah berteman dengan orang  _tsundere_ macam Midorima. Takao sendri terkadang bingung, kenapa ia bisa betah dengan orang seperti ini, yang tidak pernah jujur pada diri sendiri. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan kepribadian Takao.

Mungkin melihat binar keseriusan yang jarang ditunjukkan oleh rekannya itu, Midorima akhirnya memutuskan untuk bercerita.

Mungkin saja—rekannya ini bisa membantunya di bidang yang sama sekali tidak ia kuasai. Buta.

"Takao. Bagaimana—rasanya seperti agak disisihkan."

Midorima menggigit bibir. "Bukan disisihkan sih. Dicuekin? Didiamkan, oleh seseorang yang biasanya selalu saja mengejek kita. Bukan. Duh, gimana ya, bilangnya?"

Takao dengan sabar menunggu Midorima yang masih bergelut dengan pikirannya, berusaha untuk merangkai kata-kata yang mendeskripsikan situasinya sekarang.

"Apa, Shin-chan?"

"Gimana rasanya…" Midorima memejamkan mata, "kalau misalkan kamu tiba-tiba diperlakukan berbeda, oleh orang yang bisanya dekat sama kamu? Bukan dekat sih—Biasanya suka mengejek, kalau ketemu itu yang keluar bukan sapaan hangat malah tampang mengejek dan kata-katanya ya begitu—padahal kita nggak tahu, salah kita ke dia apa?"

Oh.

Salah paham.

Masalah klasik yang bisa berujung bencana jika tidak diantisipasi dengan cepat dan benar.

"Kamu membicarakan Akashi ya?" tanya Takao langsung pada poin utama.

Membuat Midorima sedikit terkejut dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Takao tersenyum geli. "Jangan kode-kodean sama aku Shin-chan. Aku tahu yang kamu maksud itu Akashi Seijuurou. Karena aku lihat kalian ketika salaman tadi di panggung—dan ketika dia dan rekan-rekannye menghampirimu, kelakuannya beda dari yang kemarin-kemarin. Kemarin dia masih memasang wajah mengejek ke arahmu. Tadi—aku malah melihat dia seperti marah gitu sama kamu."

Midorima sekarang menoleh dengan wajah terkejut ke arah Takao.

"Halo? Shin-chan? Manusia goa?" Takao mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Midorima, "Dari awal aku sudah tahu kamu ada sedikit rasa  _ya begitu_  ke Akashi ini. Dan bukan salahku kan, kalau interaksi kalian berdua jadi perhatianku selama beberapa hari ini? Terutama karena kamu yang tumben seperti ini."

"Dan, kayaknya aku punya asumsi sendiri, tentang kenapa Akashi jadi mendiamkanmu begitu."

"Apa  _nanodayo_?"

"Tapi ini hanya asumsi. Jangan diambil hati karena belum tentu benar…"

-x-

Akashi Seijuurou tengah berdiri di depan gerbang SMA Shuutoku. Sudah lima belas menit semenjak ia meninggalkan gedung itu.

Heran. Ia meraih kemenangan hari itu, kemenangan tim dan kemenangan personal. Dan keduanya berada di peringkat pertama.

Tapi ia tidak merasa senang.

Yang ada malah perasaan kesal. Dan perasaan itu semakin meluap ketika ia menerima pesan singkat dari sang ayah—yang menyatakan bahwa supir pribadinya sedang ikut bersama ayahnya perihal supir ayahnya sakit, dan beliau sendiri sedang dalam keadaan tidak enak badan untuk mengemudi sendiri.

Beliau mentitahkan Akashi untuk menggunakan taksi namun—ah, ia sudah terlanjur kesal. Jadi ia hanya berdiri saja di depan gedung itu. Dan tadi ia sudah menolak ajakan dari Momoi dan yang lain untuk pulang bersama—sebenarnya mereka mau-mau saja mengantar Akashi ke rumah dulu baru pulang, tapi ya, Akashi sendiri yang tidak ingin merepotkan mereka karena arah rumah yang berbeda.

Dan sekarang di sinilah ia berakhir.

Sendirian.

Ketika ia pandangannya ia edarkan—berusaha untuk mencari obyek atau restoran kecil, agar ia bisa diam di sana dan menenangkan diri dulu, ketimbang berdiam diri di depan sekolah orang sepeti ini, irisnya menangkap obyek kendaraan beroda empat bercat putih yang sangat ia kenali.

"Kak Shintarou… belum pulang?" desisnya pelan.

"Mungkin masih pacaran dengan Kak Takao—Siapa yang tahu."

Akashi bermonolog. Menyuarakan asumsi yang menjadi akar dari kekesalannya sore itu.

-x-

"… Menurutku begitu. Tapi ya—jangan terlalu diambil hati. Itu hanya tebakanku saja, berdasarkan situasi dan logika."

Midorima dan Takao berjalan membelah halaman depan dari almamater Takao Kazunari. Midorima hanya diam dan mendengarkan Takao yang terus mengocehkan asumsinya—yang makin membuat Midorima merasa tidak enak.

Baik itu kepada Takao—maupun Akashi.

Belum lagi ketika ia menerima pesan dari Momoi mengenai Akashi yang masih belum dijemput itu makin membuatnya bingung. Biasanya, kalau anak seumuran Akashi kesal, dan kondisi sedang sangat mendukung untuk keluyuran seperti sekarang—

Memang Midorima bukan psikiater, tapi cerita mengenai emosi remaja yang meluap-luap dan membuat kelakuannya tidak terkontrol adalah hal yang lumrah ia dengarkan.

"Tapi, Bakao—"

"Shin-chan, anaknya masih ada di depan gerbang tuh. Lebih baik kamu dekati dia dan jelaskan. Lagipula, kamu baru terima pesan dari Momoi itu tentang Akashi kan?  _Good luck bro._ Aku ambil jalur yang berlawanan dari mobilmu deh."

Setelah menepuk pundak Midorima dan menyemangati, Takao bergegas pergi menuju kendaraannya yang terparkir di sebelah barat SMA Shuutoku. Berlawanan dari Midorima yang memarkir di sebelah timur.

Midorima melihat kepergian Takao, kemudian beralih melihat punggung Seijuurou yang menempel di gerbang Shuutoku. Mungkin ia sudah cukup lama berdiri di sana. Blazer putih kebanggan Teikounya agak lusuh.

Dan dengan modal pencerahan singkat oleh Takao tadi, Midorima menelan ludah dan mendekati Akashi Seijuurou yang tengah  _bad mood._

-x-

"Akashi."

' _Sial. Harusnya aku mengikuti firasatku tadi.'_

Pemuda beriris dwi warna itu menoleh ke sumber suara.

Midorima Shintarou—baru saja keluar dari gerbang, sekarang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa? Kak Midorima?" masih berusaha menyembunyikan kekesalannya, Akashi merespon pelatihnya itu.

Midorima terkejut dalam hati. Tumben sekali Akashi tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan tidak sopan—di mana ia sudah mulai nyaman dengan panggilan itu.

"Kau belum pulang—mau kuantar?"

Seorang Midorima Shintarou memang tidak bisa berbasa-basi. Selalu saja langsung ke poin utama. Dan itu membuat Akashi yang semula kesal—malah makin kesal. Dan wajah menyiratkan kekesalan tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi.

"Belum. Gak usah, makasih. Sudah ada yang jemput kok."

"Bohong. Tadi Momoi menghubungiku dan minta tolong untuk mengantarkanmu pulang karena ayahmu sedang bisnis diluar kota bersama supirmu,  _nanodayo_."

' _Satsuki sial. Malah menghubungi orang ini untuk minta tolong perihal aku.'_

"Aku bisa naik kendaraan umum sendiri."

"Seingatku tidak ada kendaraan umum yang mengarah ke rumahmu  _nanodayo_."

"Masih ada taksi."

"Taksi? Kalau memang berniat, harusnya kamu pesan dari tadi dan sudah pulang."

"Ya, aku belum niat pulang saja. Aku kelaparan mau cari makan dulu."

"Kalau begitu mari kita makan,  _nanodayo._ "

"Gak makasih, Kak. Bisa cari makan sendiri. Takutnya selera kita berdua berbeda."

"Kita cari restoran yang menyediakan berbagai variasi makanan,  _nanodayo_."

Skak mat.

Akashi malas berdebat lagi dengan Midorima.

" _Fine. I'll go with you!"_

Setengah menyentak dan terselip nada tidak ikhlas, Akashi mengekor Midorima menuju mobilnya.

-x-

"Selamat atas kemenangannya ya, Akashi."

"Makasih, Kak."

Midorima yang pada dasarnya tidak bisa berbasa-basi—otomatis tidak bisa menghidupkan suasana.

Dan usahanya untuk membangun percakapan dengan sang penumpang gagal total.

Akashi masih saja fokus pada jalanan. Mengabaikan ponsel Midorima yang sengaja sudah Midorima taruh sembarangan—tergeletak seperti tempo hari ketika Akashi dan timnya menumpang. Dan biasanya benda putih persegi panjang itu adalah mainan Akashi Seijuurou ketika ia menjejakkan kaki di mobil putih Midorima.

Tapi entah kenapa, sekarang mainannya tidak disentuh.

Ia lebih memilih melihat jalanan gelap dari kaca. Memalingkan pandangannya dari Midorima yang tengah mengemudi. Memilih untuk melihat arah berlawanan.

Midorima mencoba usaha kedua.

"Kamu tahu, semenjak hari pertama lomba, banyak teman-teman sesama juri yang bilang kamu hebat. Dan mereka menaruh harapan besar padamu sebagai wakil Tokyo ke tingkat Provinsi."

"Oh ya? Sampaikan terima kasihku ke mereka ya, Kak."

Usaha kedua gagal.

Jawaban Akashi malah makin sinis. Midorima menggigit bibir bawahnya—bingung mesti bagaimana lagi menghadapi anak didiknya ini.

Namun bukan Midorima Shintarou namanya jika menyerah semudah ini.

Akhirnya ia mencoba alternatif ketiga.

"Iya, nanti akan aku sampaikan. Kamu tahu gak— _nanodayo,_ kalau ada seorang juri yang kalau tidak salah sempat menjadi jurimu selama beberapa kali, namanya Kak Takao. Bilang kalau kamu—"

"Oh? Kak Takao pacar Kakak? Ya aku tahu, kenapa?"

' _Tepat seperti yang Bakao asumsikan.'_

Tepat sasaran.

Sekarang nada Akashi malah seperti orang menahan marah. Dan ya—Midorima menemukan kejanggalan di kalimat balasan Akashi. Yaitu sang empu seenaknya mengatakan bahwa Takao adalah pacarnya.

Padahal bukan. Sudah mengenal dua tahun. Satu tim. Susah senang bersama, serta Takao tidak lebih dari teman—kalaupun iya, hanya sekedar sudah menganggap satu sama lain seperti saudara.

Midorima jadi sedikit merasa geli, terhadap sikap jutek Akashi sore ini.

Ternyata—hanya salah paham kecil ini penyebabnya.

Tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah, Midorima akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil haluan—dan memasuki sebuah restoran yang memiliki tempat parkir cukup luas.

-x-

Akashi dalam hati bersyukur.

Akhirnya, setelah setengah jam ia terjebak berdua dengan Midorima di situasi seperti ini, bisa keluar juga, Mungkin setelah ini ia bisa minta jemput di sini saja jika ayahnya sudah selesai urusan.

Namun, di saat Akashi hendak membuka pintunya—Midorima dengan sigap menguncinya dan menggenggam lengan kanannya.

"Kak?! Kita turun kan?" Akashi sadar, kata pertamanya masih terdengar seperti orang marah, dan ia berusaha untuk menetralkannya di kalimat kedua.

"Akashi."

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan anak didiknya. Midorima malah memanggil dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan Akashi yang masih tertutup blazer.

"Kak? Kita sudah sampai, harusnya turun."

Lagi-lagi Midorima tidak menjawab. Ia malah menatap Akashi intens. Membuat yang ditatap menjadi salah tingkah sejenak, namun kembali normal ketika otaknya mengingatkan bahwa pelatihnya ini sudah bersama Takao.

"Kalau Kakak tidak mau turun ya terserah. Aku mau maka—"

Belum selesai Akashi melanjutkan kalimatnya dan mengubah posisi tombol pintu yang terkunci menjadi terbuka, Midorima keburu memeluknya dari belakang. Memeluknya erat, sehingga tubuh mungil itu sedikit bergeser ke arah yang lebih dekat dengan Midorima.

Membuat Akashi terkejut.

"Kak—"

"Aku nggak pacaran dengan Takao,  _nanodayo,_ " bisik Midorima di telinga Akashi.

Bola mata dwi warna itu terbelak sebentar, "Iya, kalau memang nggak pacaran—Bukan urusanku. Sekarang lepaskan aku, Kak. Untuk apa kita seperti ini." Akashi berkata dengan suara sedikit gentir.

"Aku yakin, aku pacaran atau tidak, itu adalah urusanmu  _nanodayo._ Dan, ya. Kita perlu seperti ini, untuk meluruskan kesalah pahaman yang membuatmu menjauhi semenjak sore tadi  _nanodayo._ "

Napas Midorima terasa hangat di tengkuk Akashi. Membuat sang empu makin salah tingkah.

Pertama, karena pelatihnya menyadari bahwa ia memang menghindari Midorima gara-gara pemandangan yang ia lihat di  _stand takoyaki_  tadi.

Dan kedua, ia tidak pernah berada sedekat ini dengan sang pelatih.

"Aku hanya, tidak ingin mengejekmu saja sepanjang sore ini. Salah?"

Tapi bukan Akashi namanya jika ia cepat mengakui kesalahannya—salah pahamnya.

"Aneh sekali dong, untuk seorang bocah yang sudah mengejekku sejak pertama kali bertemu—tiba-tiba tidak ingin mengejek. Tepat ketika, ia melihat aku dan Takao di _stand_  takoyaki waktu itu—dan mungkin ia salah paham."

Akashi akui, tanpa tambahan aneh di akhir kalimat, suara pelatihnya itu seksi.

"Aku—tidak salah paham!"

"Kamu iya, Seijuurou."

Sekarang wajah Akashi memerah karena pelatihnya memanggil nama depannya.

"Kamu tahu tidak, kenapa waktu itu aku bisa berakhir mentraktir Takao yang seperti orang gila kesetanan di  _stand_ takoyaki?"

Akashi menggeleng pelan. Tangannya yang masih bebas, terkepal. Dan sebelah tangan Midorima yang semula mengalungi leher Akashi, beralih ke tangan berkulit putih yang terkepal itu.

"Itu, karena Takao menemukan rahasiaku yang paling besar. Dia berhasil mengungkapnya dengan cara menebak. Setelah itu, ia mentertawakanku. Lalu aku yang malu waktu itu, malah kesal dan berkata padanya bahwa aku akan mentraktirnya takoyaki jika ia selesai mengejekku mengenai hal tersebut di depan umum."

Akashi merasa, tangan Midorima berusaha untuk membuka kepalan tangannya dan menyusupkan jari-jari yang lebih besar itu ke celah-celah jarinya yang lebih kecil. Menautkan tangan keduanya bersama.

"Dan kalau aku boleh tahu, apa rahasia Kakak, sampai Kak Takao tidak boleh mengejeknya di depan umum?"

Di sini ia merasa, tubuh Midorima semakin mendekat, di saat bersamaan, semakin menarik tubuhnya—hingga punggung berblazer putih itu menempel dengan dada berlapis kemeja berwarna biru tua Midorima.

"Rahasianya—ini."

Akashi terkejut.

Midorima menunjukan surel yang dikirim Takao padanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Foto Akashi yang tengah berdebat—

Akashi ingat sekarang. Kalau tidak salah memang Kak Takao itu senyum-senyum sendiri ketika ronde pertama pre-eliminasinya. Akashi kira, ia juga salah lihat. Karena untuk beberapa detik ia melihat Kak Takao melakukan sesuatu yang agak mencurigakan dengan ponselnya.

Ternyata ini.

Dan yang membuat wajah Akashi memerah adalah—

Pesan singkat yang ditorehkan bersamaan dengan lampiran foto.

" _Kesayanganmu… Shin-chan?"_

Jemari Akashi sontak bertautan makin erat dengan jemari sang pelatih. Suaranya parau—antara tidak percaya dan—

Senang.

"Kamu mengerti sekarang, Akashi?"

Sang empu mengangguk.

"Dan jawabannya— _nanodayo?_ " Akashi bisa merasakan pita suara Midorima bergetar—seperti suara gugup yang dilontarkan oleh sang pelatih. Kepalanya yang tidak sengaja bersender di pundak Midorima ia tengadahkan.

" _You're my beloved one too—my dear coach."_

Akashi sontak bangkit, menghadap Midorima dan menggenggam kedua tangan pelatihnya itu.

Tersenyum.

Iris dwi warna yang indah itu—

Midorima terkesima melihat Akashi Seijuurou saat itu.

" _Thanks—my Seijuurou."_

Didukung oleh sinkronisasai yang terjadi secara natural, keduanya mendekat dan lengan Midorima sukses merengkuh tubuh pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya.

"Aku nggak pernah menyangka, bahwa Kak Shintarou juga punya perasaan yang sama denganku," ujar Seijuurou di tengah dekapan Midorima. Wajahnya yang memerah sudah ia sembunyikan di dada bidang sang pelatih.

" _Am I ever expect about this?"_ Midorima tertawa kembali sembari mengeratkan rengkuhannya, " _My first impression about you—was, you such an annoying high-school student who loves to tease anyone—including me. But after that night, I realize, that you're just a normal high school student. You know, you're so cute when you drank your hot chocolate that night."_ Midorima melepaskan rengkuhannya dan meraih wajah Seijuurou. Menatapnya sembari tersenyum—rasanya sifat alamiahnya yang tidak mau jujur pada diri sendiri itu hilang—lenyap. " _And you said, in you half-self awareness, that my eyes, have such a beautiful color. Thanks."_ Menyibakkan poni Akashi yang masih panjang, Midorima mengecup dahi Seijuurou yang ia sayangi.

" _I'd never expected that my first love—is my own coach. He's older than me, a bit annoying, tsundere_." Midorima mengernyitkan keningnya sedikit, membuat Akashi terkekeh pelan, "tapi… disamping itu, Kak Shintarou itu baik, perhatian, aku pikir, aku akan tetap menganggapmu sebagai kakak—walau sepihak. Tapi aku nggak pernah menyangka, kalau perasaan ini akan berkembang—" Ia menatap Midorima, "Mungkin ini yang membuat Satsuki tergila-gila dengan drama percintaan," sambungnya, diselipi tawa kecil.

"Aku menyayangimu—Seijuurou."

"Aku juga, Kak Shintarou— Berarti—untuk di Provinsi nanti, Kakak nggak akan menjadi juriku kecuali di final dong—kan kita memiliki…"

Akashi kebingungan memilih kata-kata. Kata  _'hubungan_ ' sepertinya terlalu sakral dan kompleks untuk diucapkan.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak akan mengumbar. Kalaupun ada yang tahu, paling hanya Takao. Ia memang punya bakat untuk mengendus percintaan orang lain."

"Berarti—sementara ini adalah rahasia kita berdua? Sebagai pelatih dan anak didik?"

"Iya, ini adalah rahasia kita. Namun bukan sebagai pelatih dan anak didik—"

Midorima mengecup pipi Akashi.

"Tapi sebagai sepasang kekasih."

Keduanya menempelkan dahi dan tertawa kecil bersama. Kendaraan pribadi Midorima Shintarou menjadi saksi bisu pernyataan cinta dari kedua pemuda yang baru pertama kali merasakan sebuah euphoria naturalis yang menjadi komponen hidup dari perasaan manusia.

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**END** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**Gaada glosarium ribet lagi, nampaknya di chapter satu dan dua sudah semua kebahas :')** _

_**Kita sampai ke prompt Shintarou sekaligus akhir dari fanfiksi ini~** _

_**Makasih untuk penyelenggara dari MingguAkaMido ini~ sudah memberi asupan mdak / akmd yang banyak :') mari lestarikan pair manis ini!** _

_**Terima kasih yang sudah mengikuti dari awal, makasih juga yang sudah baca, review, fav, dan follow, itu semangat banget!** _

_**Akhir kata, fanfiksi ini pasti masih ada kekurangannya, mohon dilempar kritik dan sarannya~~** _

_**Love, Shizuka C.** _


End file.
